


Il Patto

by ammazzasette (rokklagio)



Series: Ginocchi Rossi [1]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, I'm Sorry, L'ho messo per onestà intellettuale, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, bifobia, omofobia internalizzata, underage perché Elia non ha 18 anni ok
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-05 13:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rokklagio/pseuds/ammazzasette
Summary: Strinse le labbra in una linea sottilissima e si limitò ad ascoltare le scuse di Elia, poi gli disse che non era arrabbiato, ma che doveva far pace col cervello. Un’ombra dei loro giochi da piccoli riemerse negli occhi nocciola, ed il suo modo di parlare era sibillino, dando per scontato che Elia avrebbe letto tra le righe e capito. Ma lui aveva capito poco e nulla, e se aveva capito, preferì ignorarlo.





	1. 00. ANTEFATTO

**Author's Note:**

> La trope è antichissima: Fake Boyfriends AU
> 
> Ha luogo nello stesso universo di [La Punizione](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830946), ma si legge anche da sola.  
> Premetto che entrambi i personaggi di Elia e Filippo sono basati su mie personalissime interpretazioni e molti dei loro tratti, ricordi e azioni sono di mia invenzione e non fanno parte (di quel poco che sappiamo fino ad ora) del canon, quindi potrebbero risultare OOC. Buona lettura!

 

 

Era una giornata bianca di gennaio quando era diventato ormai chiaro che Giovanni era riuscito nell’impresa titanica, da un giorno all’altro e non si sa come, di carpire l’attenzione dell’Argentina. Questo evento aveva spinto Martino, Elia e Luca ad intavolare dibattiti almeno per dieci minuti alla fine di ogni lezione. Giovanni non partecipava molto, ma li guardava divertito, con la faccia di chi sa, ma non condivide.  
  
Martino sostenne che l’Argentina avrebbe puntato Giovanni fin dal primo giorno, ma che Eva le faceva paura, e d’altronde è stata testimone di come e quanto picchiasse Eleonora Sava, per cui non avrebbe osato avvicinarsi alla sua orbita, almeno non durante il primo anno. 

Che questo fosse frutto di un’interpretazione di Martino, o la realtà di fatti di cui lui era a conoscenza e da cui gli altri venivano esclusi, Luca ed Elia non ne avevano idea.

All’incredulità fabbricata di Elia ( _ Ma chi? Garau? Come fa a piacere Garau? _ , lo esclamava così forte da sentirsi lui stesso ridicolo) Luca replicò con grande semplicità, come si dice una grande verità che tutti sanno e che va accettata così com’è:  _ Giovanni è bello, ma bello bello, come facevano le ragazze a non dargliela con la fionda? _ Elia faceva spallucce, borbottando tra sè e sè - ma a voce moderata, cosicchè gli altri potessero ascoltarlo - che quello non voleva dire niente, che se a Garau gliela tiravano con la fionda allora gli standard erano proprio bassissimi. Lo faceva a metà tra quell’invidia sfacciata che sfoggiava con i suoi amici per gioco, e la gelosia che celava e di cui non parlava con nessuno, e neanche si sognava di farlo.

Era fuori dal cancello della scuola ed aspettava Giovanni per tornare a casa, come ogni pomeriggio. Si facevano la strada verso Tormarancia insieme, spalla contro spalla, ormai da più di un anno, ancor prima che Martino e Niccolò si mettessero insieme. Prima prendevano l’autobus insieme a Martino, poi lui li abbandonava non appena faceva capolino dal finestrino il ponte del Gasometro, adesso Elia e Giovanni erano rimasti da soli.

Gli sembrava di aver afferrato il posto non solo di migliore amico, ma quello potente e totale di confidente. C’era una parte di lui che guardava a questa novità come una normale conseguenza delle azioni di Martino e quindi l’accettò quasi immediatamente con tranquillità. Un’altra parte, che lui conosceva bene ma che non voleva la conoscessero gli altri, era fatta di mille ansie, moti d’orgoglio, morse di disperazione. Voleva essere quello che Martino era stato e quello che non avrebbe potuto essere, una fusione perfetta del suo ruolo leggero di intrattenitore e quello serio di spalla su cui contare sempre.

In quel periodo si sentiva un fascio di nervi e ormoni: si sentiva attratto da Giovanni come lo era dalle ragazze. Non solo: si trovò, un pomeriggio, a voler risalire nella personalissima classifica di Niccolò cercando di rendersi simpatico ai suoi occhi a tutti i costi, tanto da far innervosire Martino che lo ignorò per il resto della giornata, finché Elia non lo prese da parte per chiarirsi.

Strinse le labbra in una linea sottilissima e si limitò ad ascoltare le scuse di Elia, poi gli disse che non era arrabbiato, ma che doveva far pace col cervello. 

Un’ombra dei loro giochi da piccoli riemerse negli occhi nocciola, ed il suo modo di parlare era sibillino, dando per scontato che Elia avrebbe letto tra le righe e capito. Ma lui aveva capito poco e nulla, e se aveva capito, preferì ignorarlo.

“Santini.”

Di Giovanni non c’era neanche l’ombra, ma in compenso una delle amiche di Emma e dell’Argentina si materializzò davanti a lui, e prese a fissarlo con lo sguardo più serio che Elia avesse mai subito in vita sua.  _ È la pischella dai capelli blu _ , pensò, di cui lui ignorava il nome, ma lei sembrò conoscerlo. Tratteneva dei fogli contro il petto come se fossero dei documenti preziosi, ma dopo alcuni secondi ne prese uno e lo allungò ad Elia.

“Oi,” rispose lui cauto, sentendosi un cretino davanti a lei, bella e algida. “Ciao,” aggiunse, non volendo rendere ovvia la sua lacuna.

“Gli puoi dare questo a Martino? È l’attestato di frequentazione della radio. Lo deve consegnare in segreteria per avere i crediti.”

La sua voce era profonda, limpida e forte. Elia balbettò un grazie, va bene, e cacciò il foglio nel suo zaino. La ragazza si strinse nella felpa nera e riprese a parlargli con poco interesse, con lo sforzo di chi sa che le norme sociali non gli lasciamo altra alternativa. Gli occhi azzurri si fissarono su quelli neri di Elia e lo raggelarono.

“Mi raccomando, daglielo che è importante. Ah, se lo vedi, puoi dirgli che sto organizzando un corso e mi farebbe piacere se mi aiutasse a prepararlo? Gli ho scritto su whatsapp ma mi ignora.”

La confidenza con cui gli si rivolse, quasi trattandolo come il segretario di Martino, lo fece rispondere con lo stesso tono duro.

“Se ti ignora vuol dire che non gliene frega niente.”

Lei alzò le spalle come per dire,  _ che posso farci? _

“Lo so, ma non so con chi altro farlo.”

“Magari ti posso aiutare io. Su cos’è?”

“Sensibilizzazione sui temi lgbt, non credo ti interessi.”

Elia aggrottò la fronte.

“Perché non mi dovrebbe interessare?”

Lei piegò la bocca in una smorfia scettica.

“Perché, sei gay?”

“No.”

“E allora non mi puoi aiutare,” rispose lei, semplice, sfoderando un sorriso a metà tra il cortese e il categorico, chiudendo così il loro scambio di battute. Elia, incalzato, chiese:

“Perché, tu sei lesbica?”

Lei incrociò le braccia e divaricò le gambe, come se fosse pronta a fare a botte. 

“Non sarebbero affari tuoi, ma se lo vuoi sapere sono bisessuale,” afferma, ruvida, sfidando Elia. “È un problema?”

Gli capitava spesso che le ragazze rispondessero in modo acido e guardingo alle sue domande, che forse, lo ammetteva, erano troppo personali ed invasive. Questa volta, però, non lasciò perdere, e l’atteggiamento sfottente della ragazza non fece altro che animarlo sempre di più.

“No, e perché mai?” disse mellifluo, cercando di calmare le acque, “lo sono anche io,” aggiunse infine. Lo disse per risponderle a tono, ma lo fece di getto, senza ragionare. Gli occhi di lei si fecero più grandi; lo guardò con una serietà mista a sorpresa.

“Davvero?”

Il suo tono continuò, tuttavia, a risuonare scettico e divertito nelle orecchie di Elia, che si sentì bruciare sotto lo sguardo perforante della ragazza. 

“Non sono affari tuoi,” le fece il verso, “ma sì.”

“Ed io che pensavo facessi finta di interessarti per provarci.”

“Provarci?” gli fece eco lui, scandalizzato. Poi, stupidamente, aggiunse: “Ma se ho un ragazzo.”

Lei aprì la bocca, poi la richiuse, frastornata. Adesso il suo sguardo si riempì di sincera ammirazione: gli occhi le si addolcirono ed istintivamente si avvicinò ad Elia, come se riconoscesse in lui un compagno di sventure, un complice. 

Elia, dal canto suo, non aveva mai avuto una ragazza così vicina di sua spontanea volontà, ma soprattutto non gli era mai capitato che il suo parlare l’avvicinasse, invece che allontanarla.

“Senti, volevo dire un’altra cosa a Martino,” iniziò lei, incerta. Elia le fece cenno di andare avanti, che l’avrebbe ascoltata.

“Dimmi.”

“Sabato prossimo è il mio compleanno, andiamo a prendere qualcosa con quelli della radio. Diglielo, e se vuoi vieni pure tu con il tuo ragazzo. Mi farebbe molto piacere.”

Lui continuò ad annuire, ipnotizzato da quella parole.  _ Certo, certo, faccio tutto quello che vuoi. _

Giovanni, così come la ragazza dai capelli blu aveva fatto solo alcuni istanti prima, comparve al suo fianco. Se ne accorse solamente perché la ragazza li salutò entrambi e si allontanò, lasciando Elia in balia di un Giovanni in cerca di spiegazioni.

Sul viso aveva un’espressione a metà tra il sorpreso e il divertito. Lo prese per il collo e lo scosse bonariamente.

“Anvedi che combina Santini, lo lasci solo dieci secondi e subito parte all’attacco.”

“Guarda che è lei che è venuta da me. Anzi, Garau,” sottolineò il cognome, ironico, “mi ha anche invitato al suo compleanno. A te con l’Argentina quanto c’è voluto? Un anno?”

Si incamminarono verso casa. Giovanni lo prese in giro, però poi gli diede una pacca sulla spalla, gli fece dei complimenti sfusi, gli disse, senza ironia: bravo. Si fecero al loro solito una lunga camminata sotto i pioppi spogli e, cercando di evitare le radici degli alberi che spuntavano sotto l’asfalto spaccato del marciapiede, si concentrarono entrambi quasi esclusivamente su quella corsa ad ostacoli, mentre seguitarono distrattamente a parlare della ragazza.

“Non ci posso credere che le piaci. Mi sembrava una tutta snob e invece…”

“E invece cosa? Attento a te, Garau.”   


“Infatti secondo me m’hai detto ‘na cazzata.”

“Scommetti?”

“Scommetto.”

Discussero a lungo su cosa avrebbero scommesso tra di loro, e alla fine decisero che cento euro poteva essere una cifra più che adeguata. Giovanni, tuttavia, sembrò sinceramente contento della cosa, e più Giovanni ne sembrava entusiasta, più si sentì crescere nel cuore la sensazione - forse un po’ puerile - che Giovanni li avrebbe visti bene loro due insieme, e la voglia di piacere e compiacere il suo migliore amico prese il sopravvento. Pensò alla ragazza coi capelli blu, al modo in cui si era avvicinata a lui e lo aveva preso in simpatia. Pensò al foglio che aveva nello zaino e che, appena vedrà Martino, gli chiederà il suo nome.

Aveva un appuntamento con una ragazza.   
  


Adesso doveva trovarsi un fidanzato.


	2. 01. ASPETTANDO GODOT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Eppure, sotto sotto, l’immagine di lui affiancato da Filippo, con i capelli decolorati e la parlantina sfottente e divertita lo anima, lo smuove: senza pensarci si avvicina a lui, ride senza remore, si accorge di desiderare un’idea di Filippo che lo elettrizza, come una scarica elettrica. Magari glielo chiede sul serio._

 

 

Quel martedì il Peccio gli aveva dato punta a Colosseo e aveva promesso, più e più volte, che si sarebbe presentato lui con suo cugino, proprio dietro l’edicola fuori dalla metropolitana, per cui si facesse trovare alle 10 e mezza, ché poi lui aveva da fare. 

In un’altra occasione al tono autoritario da capetto Elia gli avrebbe risposto con uno sfottente,  _ ma sai che c’è? ma chittesencula, Pè _ .    
Ma ad Elia l’erba serviva e quel giorno fuori scuola il Peccio e suo cugino gli erano sembrati le persone perfette a cui affidarsi, anche perché - lo ammette solo tra sè e sè - non conosceva troppe persone. Ma venti minuti dopo davanti alla metro di Colosseo non ne era più sicuro.

_ Ci vediamo a Colosseo _ . Il messaggio è chiaro, ma il Peccio non risponde manco per il cazzo. Elia fa avanti e indietro, attraversa per essere sicuro che il Peccio intendesse davanti alla metropolitana e non davanti al Colosseo stesso, ma al primo centurione che comincia a girargli intorno torna dall’altra parte.

  
“Capo, picture?” gli chiede sfottente appena lo vede allontanarsi.

  
“Picture de che? Ce vivo qua,” risponde lui, fermo ma sorridente.

Il centurione sventola una mano nell’aria e si allontana lui, riconoscendogli una cittadinanza che probabilmente anche duemila anni prima gli avrebbe garantito un lasciapassare senza importuni, un lusso negato al primo straniero sprovveduto. Lancia uno sguardo alla luce che emana, piccola e flebile, l’arco di Tito, tra le ombre nere dei pini mediterranei e dei cipressi immortali.

Sono le undici passate, ma i centurioni non staccano mai?

“Aò.”

Una testa di capelli bianchi, come un fantasma, gli si palesa accanto.

“Oi, ciao.” 

Non ha neanche fumato e sta già, per qualche motivo, in paranoia. Sarà che la metro a Colosseo di notte, nonostante sia illuminata dai lampioni e dall’anfiteatro stesso, è un luogo quasi spettrale, inquieto. Vedere una faccia familiare lo fa esalare un sospiro di sollievo: mette a fuoco il ragazzo davanti a sè, che ha addosso solamente una giacca di jeans nonostante sia febbraio inoltrato, e il viso fine ed allungato appartiene, realizza in pochi secondi, al fratello di Eleonora Sava.   
  


Ha addosso la stessa sciarpa nera che aveva attorno al collo in casa di Martino, alla tombolata, così larga e spessa da circondargli la testa bionda come un’aureola nera. Elia lo aveva notato subito quella sera: i suoi occhi assottigliati e l’anello al labbro erano un distintivo di tacita maturità ed esperienza che poco aveva a che fare con quei liceali eccitati che gli gravitavano attorno. Non aveva mai visto prima d’ora un ragazzo con un piercing in un posto così visibile e inusuale, e non sapeva spiegarsi perché la visione di quel gioiello lo attirasse così tanto: ogni tanto si sfregava le labbra contro i denti ed immaginava di averne uno identico nello stesso posto.

“Come va?”

“Tutto bene,” risponde Elia in modo generico, non sapendo se informare il fratello di Eleonora Sava del Peccio e della sua erba fosse una cosa saggia. Gli occhi gli cadono distrattamente sui pantaloni neri che indossa e, concentrandosi su un punto non ben definito, il nome gli riaffiora in testa. “Filippo, giusto?”

Lui sorride. “Sì.”

“Non so se ti ricordi, io sono-”

“Elia. Sì, mi ricordo di te, altrimenti non ti avrei salutato.”

Elia sente le guance andargli in fiamme, non potendo ignorare la soggezione in cui era caduto davanti a quel ragazzo un po’ spigliato, un po’ riservato, un po’ esperto e un po’ acerbo quanto lui. I capelli biondissimi alla luce del Colosseo gli danno un’aura bianca attorno alla testa rendendolo spettrale e onnipotente allo stesso tempo.

“Che ci fai qui?”    
Formula quella domanda nella sua testa, facendo attenzione a non chiederglielo in romano come farebbe con Giovanni, o Luca, o Martino. Ma è più forte di lui, e la domanda gli esce corretta, ma biascicata. Filippo si volta distrattamente verso via Labicana e alzando le spalle, dice: “sono andato a prendermi qualcosa con delle mie amiche, ma m’hanno bucato le ruote della macchina.”

Elia strabuzza gli occhi a quel dettaglio rivelato da Filippo con la faccia visibilmente serena, ma con le parole pronunciate a denti stretti.

“Cazzo. Tutte e quattro?”

L’altro annuisce e socchiude gli occhi con esasperazione che sembrava sofferta saggezza, come per dire “ _ eh già, da non crederci, eh? _ ”

“Ma perché?”

“E che ne so. Sto aspettando il carroattrezzi.”   


Infila una mano nella tasca della sua giacca lunga ed elegante e tira fuori velocemente il cellulare per controllare l’orario. Elia nel frattempo si guarda intorno, cerca con gli occhi il Peccio, o perlomeno qualcuno che gli assomigli. Ma intorno a loro ci sono solo comitive di turisti notturni, coppie litiganti che vanno di fretta, ubriachi girovaghi.

“Tu invece che ci fai qui?” gli chiede Filippo con una voce canzonatrice, come se anche Elia, come Martino, non avesse idea in che zona si trovasse. Come se l’area intorno al Colosseo fosse solo monopolio del mondo gay e gli altri, in territorio nemico, dovevano pagare un pedaggio immaginario, ma obbligatorio. Elia, quasi d’istinto, si trova a inventarsi una bugia.

“Sto aspettando degli amici miei, poi andiamo in un locale qua vicino. Ma non so quale, lo conoscono loro.”

“Ah, ho capito.”   


“Poi magari andiamo a fare after,” si affretta ad aggiungere.

Filippo annuisce.

Non sa perché abbia detto quella cazzata. Cosa cambiava a Filippo se Elia stava lì, impalato, davanti alla metro, aspettando un suo compagno di scuola con dell’erba per poi andarsene a casa? Perché si trova a voler presentare a quel ragazzo più grande un’immagine di sè che neanche conosce, che gli viene in mente di minuto in minuto, dandogli più dettagli possibili. Gli solletica persino l’idea di dirgli che è venuto con la macchina da San Giovanni, e non con il suo motorino scassato da Giardinetti. Riconosce quel sentimento ed è lo stesso che prova da quando le loro classi si sono unite con quella centrale, ed ora aveva a che fare con figli di magistrati, imprenditori, medici e industriali.

Solamente che, quando i suoi compagni di scuola sfoggiavano vestiti firmati e andavano a bere a Trastevere o al Gianicolo, lui si intestardiva e sottolineava la sua coattagine, la sua cafoneria: a lui il Gradi Plato faceva schifo, preferiva di gran lunga Celestino a San Lorenzo. Che gliene fregava di mangiare sushi crudo al giapponese, quando lui poteva andare a Ostia a mangiare il pesce fresco? Ma con Filippo non vuole opporsi, piuttosto vuole assomigliargli. Martino una mattina gli aveva detto che aveva preso l’autobus fino a piazzale Clodio per andarlo a trovare, che viveva in un palazzo dove si poteva vedere l’osservatorio astronomico, ponte Milvio, San Pietro e, si rivolse a Luca, perfino Mondo Arancina. Tutti risero, Elia però provò lo stesso moto di schifo che aveva per i suoi compagni di classe agiati, perfino per Giovanni e Martino. Lui, da casa sua, cosa vedeva? Per anni solamente una striscia gialla opprimente, ora la stazione fresca della Metro C che adesso lo univa al resto di Roma, lo rendeva un cittadino romano a tutti gli effetti, rendendolo uguale a uno di Tiburtina, di Ottavia, perfino a uno di Monti. Sapeva che Eleonora Sava, se voleva, poteva andare in terrazza e vedere Roma. Per lui, dall’appartamento minuscolo di suo padre, la finestra più grande era lo schermo piatto della televisione.

“Allora non ti disturbo. È che se passa il carroattrezzi almeno capisce dove sono.”

“E dov’è la macchina?”

Alza il braccio e tende il dito verso i fori. “Là dietro.”

Elia, governato da non si sa bene quale forza folle interna, si sente dire, senza freni:

“Allora aspetto con te.”

“Grazie, ma non ce n’è bisogno.”

Elia però è fermo al pensiero che a Filippo, per chissà quale motivo, qualcuno gli aveva forato entrambe le ruote della macchina. A casa sua, era un brutto segno, un malaugurio che presagiva qualcosa di ancora peggiore, per cui allarga le gambe e si impunta: “tanto io devo aspettà l’amici mia,” dice, usando senza pensarci la sua cadenza romana, come se si fosse spazientito. Filippo, dal canto suo, si limita ad assottigliare gli occhi e ad accennare un sorriso.

“Vabbè,” dice infine, caricando sulle doppie e sciogliendo la lingua al suo stesso modo, “se proprio insisti.”

Si siedono entrambi sul muretto - di solito affollato da turisti assolati ed assetati, adesso deserto - e, sotto la luce del Colosseo frastagliato dalle ombre dei suoi stessi archi e imbiancato dal chiarore della luna, Filippo si infila in bocca una sigaretta.

Elia resta a fissarlo mentre il più grande se l’accende tenendola ferma tra le labbra sottili e, con le mani, cerca sia di attizzare la fiamma che proteggerla da quella tramontana che sembrava volesse gelar loro le ossa, soffiando così forte a tratti da spazzarli via di lì.

Eppure loro resistono, si infilano le mani nelle tasche, si rimboccano il viso sotto la sciarpa e il girocollo e, quando Filippo si accorge che Elia lo sta fissando, gli tende la sigaretta senza troppe parole.

“Te e Martino vi siete conosciuti a scuola?” gli chiede esalando il fumo dalla bocca e dalle narici mentre Elia ispira. La sigaretta gli brucia le labbra.

“Sì,” conferma, “ma alle medie.”

Filippo guarda davanti a sè, annuisce, fa un sorrisetto. Sembra che ogni cosa che gli dica Elia abbia un senso, nella sua testa. Rimangono in silenzio ancora un po’, e l’imbarazzo comincia a mutarsi in un tacito agio a cui tutti e due attingono contenti, non sforzando l’altro ad intavolare una conversazione se non ce n’era bisogno. Elia aspetta tranquillo che sia Filippo a rompere il silenzio.

“È sempre stato così rompicoglioni?”

Elia scoppia a ridere. “Nun poi capì,” dice in romano, facendo un altro tiro e poi restituendo la sigaretta a Filippo.

“Conta che stava sempre in giro con Giovanni, e a me nun me poteva vedè,” racconta, concitato, agitando le braccia man mano che la sua mente va indietro nei ricordi. “Se Giovanni andava da una parte, Martino lo seguiva tipo un’ombra. Se Giovanni voleva fare qualche scherzo alla professoressa ti sentivi Martino dietro che gli elencava tutte le conseguenze, manco fosse un notaio. Passava sto roscetto pel di carota e tutti giù di pugni sul braccio. Certi lividi. Io gli davo il tormento, porello.”

A quella confessione Filippo resta silenzioso, ma Elia, guardandogli la fronte contratta e le labbra strette, capisce che sta semplicemente ascoltando con molta attenzione, e forse sta riflettendo. Infatti, dopo qualche minuto, fa:

“E poi? Cos’è cambiato?”

Elia alza le spalle.

_ L’avevo annusato, ed avevo capito che era come me.  _

“Mi stava simpatico Giovanni, e se volevo uscire con Giovanni mi dovevo far andare bene pure Martino.” 

Lo dice all’inizio con tono grave, serio, come si dice una confessione e, se deve essere onesto, lo è. “Vabbè, alla fine una volta che lo conosci a Martino, è un tajo.”

A quel commento Filippo alza le sopracciglia in modo scettico.

“Ma proprio se lo conosci a fondo.”

Ridono entrambi. Filippo ha un modo subdolo di mostrarsi sopra i toni in ogni cosa: quando ride di gusto la bocca non gli si spalanca, ma si apre in un sorriso che mostra tutti, ma proprio tutti, i denti. Soprattutto, ride solamente quando Elia fa determinate osservazioni che, se per Elia sono semplicementi ironiche, capisce presto che, dalle risate di Filippo, sono anche brillanti. Quel ragazzo che parla di università, di nazioni straniere, di politica, di diritti civili e di drag queen, ha una tenacia e una padronanza di linguaggio nell’esporre ogni suo discorso che lo atterrisce, ma allo stesso tempo lo incuriosisce e vorrebbe capire di più, scoprire cosa un  _ frocio _ , così come diceva suo padre, poteva insegnagli sulla vita. A tratti si accorgeva di quei pensieri pregiudicanti e si ammoniva da solo. La sua mente viaggiava a mille e Filippo gliela faceva andare ancora più veloce.   
  


Ai suoi amici non lo poteva chiedere, frequentavano tutti insieme la stessa scuola e la farsa sarebbe crollata facilmente. Prende in considerazione di dire alla tipa che quello che le aveva detto non è vero, ma cambia idea subito, pensando a quanto sarebbe parso meschino. Gli viene in mente di chiedere a Filippo di accompagnarlo, di fingersi il suo ragazzo per una sera. Pensa subito a quanto sia stupido, e reprime quell’idea dentro di sè. Eppure, sotto sotto, l’immagine di lui affiancato da Filippo, con i capelli decolorati e la parlantina sfottente e divertita lo anima, lo smuove: senza pensarci si avvicina a lui, ride senza remore, si accorge di desiderare un’idea di Filippo che lo elettrizza, come una scarica elettrica.  Magari glielo chiede sul serio.

Si scambiano la sigaretta come se si rimpallassero tra di loro un argomento, e così passano un tempo indefinito a parlare di Martino, della scuola, dell’università, di Roma, di film, serie tv, finchè il telefono, completamente dimenticato, non squilla nella tasca di Filippo, e il carroattrezzi ricorda loro che la festa è finita, che è scoccata la mezzanotte e la metro sta chiudendo.

“Dovrei riuscire a prendere l’ultima corsa ora.” Filippo guarda la sua macchina venire caricata su quel mostro di ferraglia con gli occhi sconsolati e la voce rassegnata.

“Ti accompagno io.”

“Ma tu non dovevi andare a far serata con gli amici tuoi?”

Il Peccio non si è fatto vivo da nessuna parte e, anche se Elia ha smesso di controllare il cellulare da un pezzo, gli basta dare un’occhiata allo schermo per constatare che non s’è fatto vivo neanche su whatsapp.

“Pare che non si fa più nulla. Ho il motorino qua sopra,” poi, accorgendosi che, in teoria, lui non dovrebbe sapere dove abita, glielo chiede. “Dove abiti? Se mi dici che stai da qualche parte in culo tipo a Prima Porta ti lascio qui, ma se è vicino ti accompagno volentieri.”

Filippo ride e scuote la testa. “No no, macchè. Sto sulla Trionfale, vicino alla metro di Cipro. Sai come arrivarci?”

Elia fa un verso mezzo offeso, mezzo denigratorio. “Io non so tu da quale paesino scendi, ma io so de Roma,” lo dice col suo accento strascicato, per poi riprendere un italiano preciso, “e Roma la conosco come le mie tasche.”

Sul motorino l’aria gelida di febbraio comincia a tagliargli il viso come una lama non appena aumenta la velocità, sfrecciando sul viale del Muro Torto miracolosamente libero. 

Le mani di Filippo gli scivolano sui fianchi mentre si sistema contro la sua schiena, ed Elia si sente il suo calore parargli le spalle come uno scudo. Nonostante il gelo gli trafigga la pelle, si sente le orecchie in fiamme e lo stomaco fargli delle capovolte da togliergli il respiro. Sembra come se là fuori, sfrecciando sul motorino attraverso lo spettacolo di buio e luci che è Roma di notte, nessuno possa vederli o sentirli.   
E allora non gliene frega niente se Filippo lo abbraccia senza la paura di Elia, ma solo quella più tangente di volare via dal motorino.

E forse proprio per questo, appena gli compare davanti un rettilineo senza semafori, Elia aumenta la velocità al massimo: le dita che gli artigliano i fianchi gli danno un piacere complesso, inspiegabile. Dovrebbe sentirsi in colpa, eppure non ci riesce.

Le sente allentarsi solamente quando raggiungono i dintorni di casa di Filippo. Basta un cenno del ragazzo più grande ed Elia si infila in fretta tra due macchine parcheggiate.

Filippo scende dal motorino, visibilmente scosso dalla corsa, ed Elia prende coraggio.

“Ti posso chiedere un favore?”

Il ragazzo più grande fa un cenno di assenso, si sfila il casco e scuote vigorosamente la testa per dare aria a quei capelli fin troppo ossigenati. Ansima:

“Spara.”   


Elia non aspetta, non rimugina: apre la bocca e comincia a parlare, anzi, a chiedere.

“Ci sta una festa e ci sta… insomma, sta pischella mi interessa, e lei è super dentro a queste cose lgbt, o come le hai chiamate tu, queer.”

Gli era piaciuta quella parola, di cui conosceva il significato grazie ai telefilm ma solo sulla bocca di Filippo aveva assunto un significato accademico, distinto, ma anche più generico, meno denigrante, meno stretto.

Filippo annuisce, lento, ed Elia riesce a vedere gli ingranaggi del suo cervello mettersi in moto, al lavoro. “E allora?” chiede, a voce bassa.

“E allora,” comincia ad addolcire la verità, a smussare i fatti. A mentire, insomma. 

“Le ho detto per passare un po’ di tempo con lei che anche io non ero sicuro della mia sessualità, e che avevo conosciuto addirittura un ragazzo. Lei era così contenta che mi ha invitato col mio ragazzo alla sua festa di compleanno.”

“E non c’è nessun ragazzo.”

“No.”

“E quindi?”

“E quindi mi chiedevo se mi facevi sto favore. Mi accompagni solo a questa serata. Non devi far niente, solo fingerti il mio nuovo ragazzo. Non mi devi neanche baciare, una cosa senza impegno.”

“No.”

Elia lo guarda, non fa altro. 

“Perché no?”

Filippo non risponde subito, ma verte la sua attenzione appena sopra la spalla di Elia. Gli occhi, ridotti a due fessure, fissano un punto non meglio definito e, con la stessa voce pungente di chi si appresta a fare una domanda ironica, ma senza alcuna ironia negli occhi, chiede:

“Elì, ma tu l’orecchino perché te lo sei messo a sinistra, e non a destra?”

Toccato a bruciapelo da quella domanda Elia, quasi senza accorgersene, si porta istintivamente una mano all’orecchio, stringendo il metallo freddo dell'orecchino tra il pollice e l’indice, mentre scava nella sua testa alla ricerca di una risposta. 

“Perché…” mormora, perso.  _ Perché a destra è da frocio, _ gli ripete la voce del padre nel cervello.

“Ecco, lo sappiamo entrambi il perché. Grazie per il passaggio. Buonanotte.”

 

 

 


	3. 02. FELICITAZIONI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Il suo cervello è così impegnato ad arrovellarsi sulle parole di quel ragazzino sfacciato che, pensa, è come se nella sua testa ci fossero due Filippi a litigare._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Piccolo capitolo dal punto di vista di Filippo con un piccolissimo squarcio nella vita dei Sava.

 

 

Il soffitto della camera di Filippo è sporco. 

È annerito ai lati, lungo i cornicioni e perfino intorno al lampadario, un’anonima plafoniera di ikea che Filippo odia così tanto che non vede l’ora di staccarla e frullarla fuori dalla finestra.

  
È febbraio e fa un freddo spietato, ma la finestra è spalancata apposta per guidare il fumo della sua sigaretta fuori dalla sua stanza. Non ha nessuna intenzione di sentire Eleonora rompergli le palle nel caso gli piombasse in camera da un momento all’altro per controllare che non fosse morto.    
Forse, a stare steso a quattro di spade con addosso solamente la maglietta del tour di Born This Way di Giacomo ed i boxer più corti che possiede potrebbe aiutarlo a criogenizzarsi per rimanere bello e giovane per sempre, oppure a morire di ipotermia.

Nonostante tutto ciò, non è un problema: ci pensa la sua testa a tenergli caldo. Il suo cervello è così impegnato ad arrovellarsi sulle parole di quel ragazzino sfacciato che, pensa, è come se nella sua testa ci fossero due Filippi a litigare.

“Filo, è uscito il caffè.”

“Arrivo.”

Da una parte c’è il Filippo buono ma così ottimista da essere facilmente impressionabile: ha la risposta pronta e bonaria; ad ogni critica difende il giovane Elia Santini definendolo ingenuo ma aperto, genuino, senza cattive intenzioni. Lo fa per piacere ad una ragazza di larghe vedute, intelligente. Non è forse questa la nuova generazione su cui puntare alla cancellazione totale dei pregiudizi maschilisti e alla demolizione delle strutture eteronormative?

“Filo, il caffè.”

“Sì, eccomi.”

Dall’altra parte c’è il Filippo scettico e critico, che non ha nessuna intenzione di usare la sua sessualità per far scopare altri etero tra di loro. Si arrangiassero come hanno sempre fatto.  _ Si arrangiassero come facciamo noialtri _ , pensa ancora, ma ogni accenno alla  _ sua _ vita sentimentale lo inacidisce, lo intristisce.

“Filo guarda che il caffè è uscito da un quarto d’ora, adesso sarà freddo.”

“Ho capito,” urla Filippo ancora più forte, “mo arrivo.”

In cucina, al centro del tavolo, allegramente sparpagliate, Filippo già le intravede: le bollette. Le sposta di blocco con una mano mentre Eleonora gli passa una tazza enorme con il caffè. Filippo la adocchia, capisce che ormai sua sorella si è convertita al caffè solubile e crea degli americani di almeno mezzo litro. Non si lamenta: deve preparare gli ultimi esami della sessione invernale, per cui arraffa tutto il caffè disponibile, anche sottoforma di acquitrino, e lo beve.  
  
Sotto alla bolletta dell’Eni c’è una busta diversa, elegante: è spessa e finemente ruvida sotto i suoi polpastrelli. Poggia il caffè sul tavolo e l’apre.

Dei ghirigori d’oro disegnano delle lettere che vanno a comporre due nomi che, se Eleonora si alza in punta di piedi per sforzarsi a leggerli, a Filippo bastano le iniziali per sapere chi sono.

_ Andrea e Simone _

_ con grande gioia annunciano il loro matrimonio _

_ il 1 marzo 2019 alle 11.00 presso _

Filippo smette di leggere e molla l’invito alle dita di sua sorella, che al contrario continua a leggere con attenzione, facendo scorrere gli occhi verdi da sinistra a destra, ripetutamente, per poi alzarli e soffermarli su Filippo, riflessiva.

“Ma Simone non è il tuo ex? Quello di Brindisi?” sibila sospettosa, con il piglio indagante di chi sta mettendo insieme dei tasselli per capire meglio, e lui annuisce.

“Sì.”

“Quello insopportabile, mezzo grillino?”

“Sì.”

“E si sposa?” conclude.

“Eh.”

Lei protende la mascella con fare sorpreso.  

“Ma dai,” è l’unico commento che pronuncia.

Tra i due si instaura un breve silenzio ed uno scambio di sguardi che sembra comunicare più di quanto avessero mai potuto fare sedendosi lì a quel tavolo e intavolando una discussione su quanto fossero sfortunati non solo al gioco, ma anche in amore. Sua sorella capisce in fretta, dalla reazione mite di Filippo, che lui era già a conoscenza di questo matrimonio. E difatti è così, ma non pensava che avrebbe ricevuto un invito. Che Simone avesse fatto di tutto per farglielo arrivare con così poco anticipo invece, bè, ci avrebbe scommesso sopra.

Sbadiglia, finge distacco, spera di chiuderla lì. 

“Ma tanto non ci vado.”

“Perché no?” Eleonora comincia a sventolare l’invito in aria, “e invece ci devi andare, devi fargli vedere che non te ne frega niente.”

Filippo scoppia in una risata nervosa. “E con chi?”

“Ci vengo io con te!”

“Non ci penso proprio. Se mi presento con mia sorella faccio la figura della vecchia zitella che non si piglia nessuno.”

“E allora vacci da solo.”

“Peggio.”

“E allora vacci con qualcun altro. Chiedi a Giacomo se ti accompagna.”

“Giacomo è stato invitato, e ci va col ragazzo,” spiega Filippo, ormai con lo sconforto che gli svuota il petto. Mentre parla si rende conto in quale impasse senza via di uscita lo avesse infilato il destino.

Eleonora incrocia le braccia e lo fissa con gli occhi stretti e meditabondi. Filippo è convinto voglia trovargli una soluzione che escluda del tutto una sua assenza, anche se lui avrebbe preferito passare il primo marzo a Roma, nel suo letto, avvolto nel piumone mentre fa una maratona di Lost e ignora le notifiche di Grindr. Alla fine Eleonora lo riporta alla triste realtà.   


“Anche Giacomo si è fidanzato?”

“Senti, Eleonò, vaffanculo.”

“Perché non scrivi ad uno di quelli con cui ti senti e gli chiedi di accompagnarti? Qualcuno che non sembri un pazzo omicida, ovvio.”

Filippo butta giù il caffè in fretta per tagliare corto quella discussione che sente deragliare verso pericolosi orizzonti.

“Vabbè ci penso e ti faccio sapere.”   


Torna in camera sua, riapre la finestra e, a cavalcioni sul letto, si accende un’altra sigaretta.    
  
Si mette ad osservare le auto passare, una dietro l’altra, per strada. È un’esercizio mentale che ha sempre fatto, fin da piccolo, per svuotare la propria testa da tutti quei pensieri che lo atterriscono e lo immobilizzano.    
Era un consiglio di quella signora che i suoi genitori gli avevano fatto conoscere e che solo anni dopo aveva realizzato essere una psicologa. I suoi genitori sono sempre stati un po’ così: se c’è un problema, c’è sicuramente qualcuno migliore di loro che se ne possa occupare, e ovviamente non c’è nessuno migliore di loro per sceglierlo. Lui c’ha fatto il callo ormai, ma Eleonora no, ed è forse per questo che sua sorella è molto più combattiva di lui.   
  
Continua a guardare le macchine correre e smuovere le fronde degli alberi che ne tratteggiano gli argini, proseguendo fino a piazzale Clodio per poi confondersi gli uni con gli altri, la materia viva ma ferma con quella morta ma in movimento.   
  
Si accorge, poco dopo, di starci pensando sul serio a quello che gli ha detto Eleonora. Deve reagire, vorrebbe reagire, ma non sa come.

Riordina le idee: prende in considerazione ogni suo amico più stretto, ma realizza ben presto che sono amici che ha in comune con il suo ex. Potrebbe scrivere a qualcuno su Grindr, ma vuole seriamente passare un weekend lontano da casa con un completo sconosciuto?  
  
Mancano due settimane a quel matrimonio: se vuole reagire deve trovare qualcuno in così poco tempo. Non ha idea di chi, come e quando, ma piuttosto che dare la soddisfazione a Simone di andare al suo matrimonio senza accompagnatore o non andarci per niente si ammazzerebbe.

Si butta sul letto, cerca il telefonino tra i cuscini, si maledice a denti stretti quando lo trova tra il comodino e il muro. Apre whatsapp, poi ci ripensa. Deve essere un’azione drastica e veloce, prima che abbia il tempo di pentirsene. 

Apre la rubrica e scorre fino al nome di  _ Martino _ . Prende un respiro profondo, avvicina il cellulare all’orecchio e ascolta paziente il suono intermittente della chiamata.


	4. 03. PROSPETTIVE QUEER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Forse questa è l’occasione giusta per dirle che in realtà non c’è nessun ragazzo, che lui non è neanche sicuro di essere bisessuale e che, comunque, se interessa, è felicemente single. Troncare la bugia lì, su due piedi, senza creare altri danni._

 

 

“Santini.”

Elia si volta.

La fila alle macchinette del primo piano è uno dei molti viaggi che Elia sopporta poco e male. Innanzitutto, i caffè sono sempre bollenti e nei bicchieri di plastica gli sembra di modellare del burro rovente, finendo presto e volentieri per roversciarselo addosso. E poi, ovviamente, erano il simbolo del fallimento nell’unica cosa in cui sapeva di primeggiare su tutti, ossia: il calcio, in qualsiasi forma.

Eppure, oggi quella punizione diventa un apparente premio perché la ragazza con i capelli blu è dietro di lui, e sta chiamando proprio il suo nome.

“Oi,” risponde lui, tentando invano di nascondere il sorriso. 

In compenso, è imbarazzante non conoscere ancora il  _ suo _ di nome, ma sarebbe ancora più imbarazzante chiederglielo. Lei non sorride quasi mai, e difatti non sorride neanche adesso, ma non ha addosso il suo tipico sguardo ostile. Indossa una felpa bianca che, come una tela, mette in risalto i capelli gonfi e blu e la fa sembrare - Elia lo pensa ma non osa dirlo - un cartone animato. Al petto stringe altri fogli.  
  
“Dimmi.”

“Ti volevo lasciare un volantino, anzi te ne do tre così li dai anche a Martino e Niccolò,” spiega rapida senza lasciare spazi né per replicare, né per respirare. Elia comincia a capire che quello è semplicemente il suo modo di parlare, per cui accetta i volantini senza protestare.

“Certo, dai a me.”

Il volantino è completamente scuro, quasi nero, salvo per delle strisce rosse e viola che lo percorrono da destra a sinistra, da sinistra a destra, dall’alto verso il basso, dal basso verso il centro, verticali, orizzontali ed oblique.  _ Prospettive queer _ troneggia sopra tutte le altre scritte, e dallo sfondo Elia riesce già a distinguere due figure che si baciano. Intorno ci sono nomi e frasi in inglese che non gli sono chiari. La ragazza deve averlo notato, perché si affretta a spiegare: “è un evento di cinema queer (le orecchie di Elia gli guizzano aperte, sull’attenti, come fossero antenne) e lo abbiamo organizzato noi del Kennedy con alcuni ragazzi del Virgilio. L’avevano fatto l’anno scorso quelli del Plinio e quest’anno ci abbiamo pensato noi. È una roba extrascolastica, forse vale qualche credito, dobbiamo controllare.”

“Ok,” risponde Elia cauto, guardandola negli occhi per capire. Forse questa è l’occasione giusta per dirle che in realtà non c’è nessun ragazzo, che lui non è neanche sicuro di essere bisessuale e che, comunque, se interessa, è felicemente single. Troncare la bugia lì, su due piedi, senza creare altri danni.

“L’evento è questo sabato. Le proiezioni e i dibattiti dovrebbero finire intorno alle 7, poi ci andiamo a prendere qualcosa tutti insieme a Piazza Trilussa per il mio compleanno.”   


Il modo in cui comunica ad Elia il programma della serata comincia a preoccuparlo. Il sorriso gli si gela in faccia.  
  
“Se Martino non ci dà buca siamo in tutto dodici. Ah, ovviamente ho contato anche il tuo ragazzo. Siamo pochi in questa scuola e dobbiamo fare gruppo. A proposito, in quale scuola va?”

Nonostante i brividi di freddo che Elia sente bloccargli la schiena, le braccia, le gambe, tutto, le venature degli occhi di lei si illuminano dello stesso azzurro dei suoi capelli, e lui sente di innamorarsi sempre più, una forza senza testa ma che con i propri arti si scava un percorso dentro di lui che lo riempie fino alle punte delle dita, lo anima, gli fa dire cose senza che passino per le sue sinapsi. Lei mentre parla lo guarda sempre negli occhi, perché la sua è una sfida. Elia, di tutta risposta, si getta di testa nel gioco.

“Va all’università.”

“Ah, ok.”

C’è un’ombra di delusione nella sua voce che gli fa capire che ancora non si fida di quello che le dice.

“Ma non ti preoccupare,” aggiunge in fretta Elia, “verremo.”

Per lei è più che una rassicurazione, è una promessa: Elia ha accettato la sua sfida. Aveva raccolto il suo metaforico guanto.  
  
“Vi aspettiamo allora. Ciao.”

“Ciao.”

_ Non ti preoccupare, verremo! _ Verremo? E con chi? Elia torna in classe con il caffè meno bollente di prima e la testa in confusione. Entra proprio quando il prof di fisica si è già accomodato alla cattedra e Giovanni lo accoglie con un braccio teso a palmo aperto e un  _ taccituamandocazzostavi _ sussurrato. Martino ride ma lo fissa con uno sguardo indecifrabile che Elia non fa in tempo a registrare, la voce del professore rimbomba nell’aula:

“Santini, lo recuperiamo questo 4? Vieni alla lavagna.”  
  


*

È davanti alla play quando il cellulare gli vibra una volta. Poi due. Continua a vibrare, senza interrompersi, e lo schermo illuminato gli segnala che un numero sconosciuto lo sta chiamando.   
Attacca, torna a giocare. Suo padre non è ancora tornato a casa, e non sa quanto tempo gli rimane per giocare a Fifa senza che qualcuno gli rompi le palle, per cui non vuole essere disturbato. Non ha cucinato niente e sul tavolo c’è solo un tubo di pringles mezzo vuoto, il suo pranzo della giornata. Sta giocando dalle due del pomeriggio e non vuole che nessuno lo riporti al mondo reale, ma il cellulare continua a vibrare.

Pensa,  _ sicuro è un call center, li liquido carinamente e poi non mi chiameranno più _ .

“Chi è?”

“Sono Filippo.”

Elia abbandona il controller - Ronaldo è fermo sullo schermo in una rovesciata - e preme istintivamente il cellulare contro l’orecchio, come a non volersi perdere neanche una parola.    
  
“Oh, ciao. Tutto a posto?” chiede immediatamente, ma si accorge di suonare impaziente, per cui aggiunge: “Come fai ad avere il mio numero?”

“Me lo ha dato Martino,” replica Filippo veloce. “Senti, hai due minuti per parlare?”

Balza in avanti, seduto in pizzo al divano e fissa la televisione senza vederla realmente. “In teoria dovrei studiare,” mormora. Vuole tenersi distaccato, in fondo non si erano lasciati benissimo, ma spera che sia l’altro ragazzo a strappargli quel sì, che in fondo trattiene bene sulla punta della lingua.

“Ah sì?” gracchia la voce dall’altra parte, ed Elia sente comunque Filippo sorridere mentre parla. “Cosa devi studiare?”

Si sofferma a pensare, soppesa il tono di Filippo nella sua testa e si chiede se, data la telefonata, Filippo non sia ben disposto nei suoi confronti, magari può chiederglielo di nuovo. Non ha idea di come tirarsi fuori da quella situazione. In altre occasioni non si sarebbe fatto problemi a dare buca, ma questa volta non ci riesce. 

Forse potrebbe pagarlo, ma quanto? Venti, cinquanta euro? Filippo lo troverebbe degradante? Probabile, ma vale la pena fare un secondo tentativo. Decide, razionale, che se Filippo si offende e decide di troncare i rapporti, a lui non frega nulla. Non ha nulla da perderci. Eppure, non riesce a formulare nessuna frase, sente solo un terrore indefinito farsi spazio nelle viscere che gli blocca le parole in gola.

“Elia?”

“Vediamoci domani,” gli scoppia dalla bocca.

“Domani devo andare a prendere l’auto dal meccanico,” risponde Filippo, ma il modo tranquillo e neutro con cui lo dice, senza affaticarsi per trovare una scusa, lo incoraggia e l’Elia compagnone prende il sopravvento.

“Ti accompagno io. A che ora devi andare?”

Una pausa. “Alle 4.”

“Fatte trovà alle 2 e mezza a Colosseo,” gli dice, scivolando nella cadenza romana quasi per mettere Filippo a suo agio; mostrargli che lo sta trattando come parlerebbe a Martino.    
“Ti porto in un posto da paura e poi ti porto dal meccanico in motorino. Hai tutto il tempo di dirmi quello che ti pare. Che dici?”   


Gli ha organizzato la giornata con lo stesso piglio che usa suo padre con gli altri, amico di tutti e conosciuto ovunque, riuscendo a fare da Cicerone a chiunque. Filippo, Elia lo sente benissimo attraverso il suo telefono, non è abituato a ciò, per cui scorrono alcuni secondi prima che apra bocca. Ma lo fa, ed Elia si accorge di aver trattenuto il respiro durante tutti quegli attimi di silenzio.  
  
“Ma sì, perché no.”

“Bene. Allora a domani.”   
  


“A domani.”

 

 

 


	5. 04. BOMBE E PANZER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Ne pensa due, tremila di quelle frasi che in fondo non deve neanche inventarsi, ne ha sentite lui stesso così tante nella sua vita che gli riescono facili immaginarle sulla bocca di Elia. Si prepara all’impatto: vuole essere pronto ad aggredirlo a sua volta._

 

 

Sono le due e un quarto e Filippo si trova davanti al Colosseo già da dieci minuti.

Lo stordisce, questa puntualità. Lui, che non è mai stato puntuale ad un solo dei suoi appuntamenti nel corso degli anni, si ritrova ad aspettare un liceale. Non deve farlo per forza, avrebbe potuto benissimo arrivare più tardi e farsi aspettare, ma il fatto è che ora è da solo e non ha nessuno con cui prendersela. Per cui aspetta.   


Si stringe nel trench blu che si è infilato all’ultimo momento, dopo il terzo ripensamento, e fa avanti e indietro ripetendosi in mente cosa dire ad Elia. Vuole essere chiaro: avrebbe accettato quella proposta svilente solamente se il ragazzino avesse accettato la sua, che era piuttosto decente. Un matrimonio in Puglia, tutto pagato. Altro che il compleanno di una diciassettenne.

Si vede riflesso sulla vetrina dell’edicola, si passa una mano tra i capelli e butta un’occhiata nervosa agli scalini della metropolitana. Ha tre, forse anche quattro anni in più di Elia, eppure si sente in una soggezione strana che, in quel momento, gli fa bramare quanto  _ patire _ quell’appuntamento. Paletti, Filippo, bisogna mettere dei paletti.

Si morde distratto le unghie e quando si gira Elia lo sta guardando da quegli scalini.

“Oi,” gli fa lui.

“Oi,” risponde Filippo.

“Vieni.”

Elia, senza dire molto, lo trascina per vie e viuzze, e gli chiede “sei mezzo pugliese, no?” e non aspetta che Filippo risponda sì o no, lo porta in un piccolo posto infrattato a ridosso di un’osteria. Elia conversa amichevolmente con il vecchio proprietario mentre Filippo li guarda in silenzio davanti alla porta, chiedendosi che cosa avesse in mente. Alla fine il ragazzo più giovane gli compra una busta di panzerotti, che mangiano all’inizio in silenzio, poi intervallando un morso di pastella e pomodoro ad una frase timida.

“Scusa per l’altro giorno,” dice all’improvviso Elia fissandosi i piedi. Sono seduti sopra alla ringhiera che delimita la distesa di rovine davanti al Teatro Marcello e si godono i raggi di sole che spezzano il freddo gelido invernale. Elia, Filippo lo impara piano, è di tante, forse troppe parole. Ci sono, tuttavia, dei silenzi che non si possono riempire facilmente, ed è forse per questo che Filippo si sente di addolcire la propria voce dopo che l’altro ha mormorato le sue scuse.

_ Ma no, ti pare _ gli viene da dire, ma il suo mantra riprende la litania nel cervello. Paletti, paletti. 

“Scuse accettate.” 

Elia si alza, appallottola la busta di carta oleosa e la lancia nel cestino, poi si asciuga distrattamente le mani contro la stoffa dei suoi jeans, e Filippo deve ignorare quanto Elia sia, a tutti gli effetti, bello.    
I capelli scuri, castani sotto i raggi del sole, sono dello stesso colore degli occhi, adornati da folte ciglia che riflettono la loro ombra lunghissima sulla pelle olivastra. 

C’è qualcosa in quella sua mediterraneità a dargli un aspetto mascolino e femmineo allo stesso tempo. Filippo si concentra così tanto per evitare di fissarlo che quasi non lo ascolta più.

“Bè?” Elia lo guarda dall’alto.  “Che cosa mi volevi dire?”

Filippo si passa la lingua sulle labbra.

“Facciamo un patto,” comincia, osservando di sottecchi la reazione di Elia, “io ti accompagno a quel compleanno se tu tra due settimane ti trovi un completo decente e mi accompagni ad un matrimonio giù in Puglia.”

“Perché?”

“C’è bisogno di un perché? Io aiuto te, tu aiuti me.”

“Non hai degli amici?”

“Vabbè, lascia stare.”

“Sto scherzando!” poi si ferma, sembra riflettere. “È un parente?”

“No, è un mio ex.”

“Vi potete sposare? Martino mi ha detto che-”

“Si iscrivono al registro delle unioni civili al comune e poi fanno il ricevimento in un agriturismo. Sta’ tranquillo che tutti ‘sti diritti nun li abbiamo.”

Elia rotea gli occhi. “Quindi devo farti da fidanzato anche io?”

“Più o meno.”

“Quindi mi farai da fidanzato questo sabato?”

Filippo annuisce ed Elia sfodera un sorriso sollevato. Si godono per alcuni minuti il sole come due lucertole, non parlano, e Filippo comincia a temere che per Elia la cosa si è conclusa lì; già lo immagina alzarsi, sfregarsi le mani e dire: “ _ allora ci vediamo sabato. _ ”

In fin dei conti Filippo ha promesso che gli avrebbe fatto questo favore, e per lui probabilmente andare in Puglia per un matrimonio non era altro che un risvolto positivo. È una paura che gli si fa spazio nella testa proprio mentre Elia batte le mani insieme e, come lo ha immaginato nella sua testa, se le sfrega, prima di aprire la bocca.

“Mettiamo delle cose in chiaro.”

La testa di Filippo sta già lavorando per lui:  _ mi raccomando, niente baci. niente cose da froci, eh. ricordiamoci che è per finta. non mi toccare _ . Ne pensa due, tremila di quelle frasi che in fondo non deve neanche inventarsi, ne ha sentite lui stesso così tante nella sua vita che gli riescono facili immaginarle sulla bocca di Elia. Si prepara all’impatto: vuole essere pronto ad aggredirlo a sua volta.

“Dobbiamo inventarci una storia da raccontare, nel caso ci chiedano da quanto stiamo insieme, come ci siamo conosciuti, eccetera,” spiega invece, pragmatico. “Ché se uno si confonde poi viene subito cioccato.”

Filippo lo guarda meravigliato per alcuni secondi. Lui non c’aveva neanche pensato al rendere la loro storia realistica, ma aveva solamente contato di presentarsi con Elia davanti a quella vecchia megera di Simone e poi ripartire per Roma.   


Nello spiegare le sue intenzioni Elia si siede nuovamente e, puntellando il suo braccio accanto alla gamba di Filippo, si allunga pericolosamente verso di lui. Adesso Filippo gli vede distintamente le ciglia lunghe, una per una, e al suo naso non sfugge il suo profumo intenso - un misto di deodorante, colonia certamente rubata al padre e il fantasma lontano di una canna che dev’essersi fatto prima di incontrarlo. Quel ragazzo davanti a lui è l’incarnazione dei ragazzi di borgata che lo avevano tormentato a scuola, ai giardinetti, in cortile, finché non aveva imparato lui stesso a rispondere con gli stessi toni, se non peggio. In Elia c’è una mascolinità forte che, tuttavia, ha dei contorni dolci.    
La sua apparenza detta tutto il contrario delle sue azioni, e Filippo sente lo stomaco scombussolarsi sempre di più mentre Elia gli parla.

“Ci siamo conosciuti quest’estate, a…,” riflette, lo guarda: “di dov’è la tua famiglia?”

“Lecce.”

“Perfetto, sicuramente è meglio di Ostia. Io sono andato in villeggiatura lì e ci siamo incontrati al mare.”

“A San Cataldo,” aggiunge Filippo, quasi per correggere un’informazione geografica che ha senso nella sua testa. Elia annuisce e corruga la fronte, come se attingesse ad un pozzo di fatti o ricordi su cui modellare la loro storia.

“E al primo appuntamento mi hai portato alla Notte della Taranta a ballare la tarantella.”

Filippo lo corregge. “La pizzica. E poi ti ho portato a mangiare le bombette per le strade di Melpignano,” racconta, costruendo un passato speculare al loro pomeriggio.

“Le bombette di maiale?”

“No, di cavallo.”

Elia sorride. “Ok, meglio.”

 

Quel loro gioco continua per qualche altro minuto, che poi diventa un’ora. Camminano per Roma raccontandosi a vicenda una storia d’amore fatta di primi appuntamenti all’ombra di locali dove Elia non era mai stato e di parenti che Filippo non aveva mai conosciuto. Filippo si rende conto di sapere poco e nulla di Elia, a parte il suo ruolo di amico del cuore di Martino.    
  
Impara ben presto che la sua romanità è più profonda di quanto pensasse, andando oltre al vivere in una borgata, al tifare  _ laesse roma _ , al decantare la coda alla vaccinara come piatto preferito e al cantare Venditti con tutto il fiato che si ha in corpo, ma questa appartenenza così solida non gli impedisce di legarsi alla meridionalità di Filippo, che invece a volte si sente completamente distaccato da quel fluido caotico e sfottente che compone i romani, facendogli odiare i propri genitori emigrati e tutt’ora migranti un pezzettino alla volta.

Elia menziona poco e alla svelta suo padre, fa un piccolo accenno a dei divieti strani su cui lui si sofferma a pensare, ma che poi infrange. Il sabato è sempre un giorno problematico a casa di Elia, suo nonno si chiamava Aronne, sua mamma vive proprio a pochi passi da lì, ma non ne sembra entusiasta. Alla fine, come promesso, lo accompagna col motorino fino all’officina del meccanico, non molto lontana da casa di Filippo. Controlla insieme a lui gli pneumatici nuovi, pensa tra sè e sè che magari Elia ci capisce più di lui, e quando si lasciano davanti al portone di casa è ormai buio da ore.

Elia si infila le mani nelle tasche, Filippo incrocia le braccia e guarda altrove. Non avrebbe mai pensato che lasciarsi e dirsi ciao a vicenda sarebbe stato così imbarazzante. 

Una parte di lui vorrebbe invitarlo su a casa per continuare a parlare e ad ascoltarlo, con la cena sul tavolo come una scusa, un velo dietro cui celare quella curiosità crescente verso quel ragazzo dai capelli folti e scuri come una pelliccia e gli occhi acquosi e neri, tanto grandi che uno poteva caderci a strapiombo dentro e non ritrovarsi mai più.

“Allora, ci vediamo sabato?” gli chiede con una voce neutra, strozzata, quasi stizzita, che tradisce ogni suo pensiero.

Elia annuisce.

“Alle cinque.”

“Alle cinque,” ripete Filippo.

Si guardano in silenzio per qualche altro secondo, poi Elia si slancia verso di lui e lo mezzo abbraccia in quel modo cameratesco che fanno i ragazzi della sua età, una dimostrazione di affetto non troppo dimostrata.   
Poi, prendendo Filippo completamente alla sprovvista, Elia gli molla un forte bacio sulla guancia e gli mormora vicinissimo un sincero “grazie”.

La vicinanza, il calore, il suo profumo, la sua voce: quasi ogni cosa di Elia, lì, a cinque centimetri dal suo viso, lo stordisce. Balbetta qualcosa di rimando,  _ uh, certo, ti pare, e di che _ , e per una manciata di secondi entrambi si guardano e aspettano che l’altro faccia quel passo che scombussoli il loro neonato equilibro per sempre.

È una realizzazione che cade addosso a Filippo come un enorme masso: quello che hanno vissuto nelle ultime ore è stato un pomeriggio di pura finzione, sebbene avessero costruito intorno a loro una storia talmente dettagliata da risultare vera, e ora deve rendersi conto che quei pomeriggi in riva al mare pugliese e le serate romane allo Zodiaco sono solo un’invenzione fabbricata a puntino per aiutare Elia ad avvicinarsi ad una ragazza, e a lui solo per non sfigurare al matrimonio del suo ex. Sembra che la realizzazione colpisca entrambi ed Elia, come a ribadire e sottolineare quel distacco, indietreggia di alcuni passi e lo saluta nuovamente con la mano.   


Filippo lo guarda infilarsi il casco, salire sul suo motorino e scomparire tra le stesse file di alberi e macchine che lui stesso guarda ogni sera dalla sua finestra. Il ritorno al vuoto inesorabile della sua vita gli si forma come un groppo che gli stringe la gola e non lo fa respirare. Ma prende un respiro profondo e si sforza di mandare giù l’angoscia per tornare alla sua forma mentis di sempre: Filippo Sava,  _ queer extraordinaire _ , da sempre in lotta contro gli etero privilegiati e che non sanno d’esserlo. 

  
Filippo Sava, una vita di standard così alti che lo condannavano alla stessa vita di solo ascetismo, da sempre diffidente dai ragazzini di borgata: così terribili e così belli, e che, soprattutto, sanno d’esserlo.

 

 

 


	6. 05. LA FESTA È FINITA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Voleva assicurarsi di qualcosa - forse che il loro rapporto non si limitasse solo a quei favori reciproci, ma che potessero essere anche amici. Voleva essere qualcosa per Filippo, voleva invadere uno spazietto della sua vita, e non per finta._

  
  
  
Alla fine sabato è arrivato con una velocità impressionante ed Elia si ritrova nel letto, nonostante la preparazione mentale in cui è scivolato negli ultimi due giorni, con lo stomaco chiuso e le gambe formicolanti.  
Sa che ad un certo punto della giornata dovrà alzarsi, lavarsi e magari darsi una sistemata per andare a scuola (lui che a scuola di sabato non ci va mai) e sperare che nessuno dei suoi amici si presenti all’evento.  
Sa che le ragazze avrebbero riconosciuto Filippo, dopotutto si sono conosciuti tutti quanti quella stessa sera a casa di Martino, ma cosa avrebbe detto Luca, oppure Giovanni, o addirittura Martino?

Una parte di sè, però, capisce che la sua ansia non ha nulla a che fare con loro tre. Non ha nulla a che fare neanche con la ragazza con i capelli blu.

Si rigira nel letto e guarda con occhi stanchi la luce del sole filtrare, pigra, attraverso la tapparella.  
Il pomeriggio trascorso con Filippo gli aveva aperto uno squarcio nella testa, come una finestra su un altro universo, che non se ne andava più. Ogni suo pensiero più disparato finiva in quel buco nero e lui si ritrovava a pensare a Filippo e a quella loro storia finta e fantasticata; a Filippo che con i capelli bianchi e il cappotto blu lo ascoltava e rideva ad ogni suo spunto e correzione, arricchendo quella relazione con sempre più dettagli, per quanto inutili fossero. Ci ha pensato tutta la notte e anche ora, sepolto nel letto, non riesce a smettere.

Il piumone gli sembra avvolgerlo come un’armatura contro il mondo fuori, ma sa che se rimane raggomitolato in quel modo non riuscirà mai a divincolarsi dalle immagini di Filippo che si susseguono nella sua testa senza remore. Allora si alza, si fa una doccia, corre in camera a vestirsi e butta uno sguardo all’orologio: le tre e un quarto.

Entrando in cucina con la coda dell’occhio intravede suo padre seduto sul divano del salotto. Sembra completamente preso dalla televisione, per cui cerca di camminare in punta di piedi per non far troppo casino. Ispeziona il frigo, ne tira fuori gli avanzi della sera prima, un groviglio di cicoria, aglio e peperoncino che schiaffa in padella e guarda restringersi. Suo padre abbassa il volume della televisone e lo chiama: “Elì?”

Elia chiude gli occhi.  
“Che c’è?”

“Stai uscendo?”

“Sì. Ho gli allenamenti.”

“Di sabato?”

“Eh sì pà, non è la prima volta.”

“Non glielo hai detto che tu il sabato non puoi?”

“Dai pà, domani c’ho la partita.”

Qualcosa nel non potergli sbattere in faccia “ _sto andando ad un evento di froci, di quelli che ti fanno tanto ridere, e ci sto andando con un altro frocio, e forse sono mezzo frocio anche io_ ” lo obbliga a fissare la cicoria in padella scoppiettare ed annerirsi, a sfogarsi su quella povera verdura mentre la cucchiarella di legno giace inanimata accanto al fornello.

È strano come, in quell’inacidito vomito mentale di cui lui era l’unico spettatore, la ragazza con i capelli blu non gli sia comparsa minimamente nella testa. Era finito in quel casino per lei e ora, al cospetto di suo padre, non gli viene neanche in mente di incolparla.  
Suo padre rimane in silenzio per alcuni secondi, a guardarlo come al suo solito con le palpebre socchiuse, come a volergli estrapolare una risposta che, vera o finta che sia, lo soddisfi.

Forse gli basta, perché gli chiede: “Contro chi giocate?”  
  
“Contro il Tor Sapienza, pà.”  
  
“Ah allora vacce agli allenamenti, ché quelli so primi in classifica.”  
  
È una capacità che ha raffinato negli anni, suo padre, quella di rigirare ogni argomento a suo favore, come se avesse sempre ragione su tutto; come se quell’idea l’avesse avuta lui.  
  
“Mi raccomando,” inizia la sua omelia, “gli allenamenti sono importanti.”  
  
“Lo so, pà.”  
  
Glielo aveva detto lui, anche se non c’era nessun allenamento. Non per lui, almeno.  
Si caccia in bocca di fretta la cicoria amara, butta il piatto nel lavandino e lancia un’occhiata all’orologio appeso al muro. Le 4 e un quarto.

Senza pensarci torna a lavarsi i denti, si passa una mano tra i capelli davanti allo specchio e si avvia verso la porta.

“Elì?”

La voce di suo padre lo blocca sul pianerottolo.

“Che c’è?” domanda, frustrato.  
  
“Non te lo porti il borsone?”  
  
Elia rotea gli occhi, corre a prendere in camera la borsa del calcio (piena ancora di maglia, pantaloncini e calzini sporchi) ed esce di casa.  
  
Controlla il cellulare compulsivamente alla fermata dell’autobus e continua a controllarlo anche quando riesce ad accaparrarsi uno spiraglio tra una vecchietta arcigna ed un cristo di quasi due metri senza che possa afferrarsi ad alcunchè.

Allarga le gambe per trovare un briciolo di equilibro e comincia a scorrere whatsapp, lo chiude e controlla tra i suoi messaggi, poi apre facebook, scorre il feed, rotea gli occhi, e poi di nuovo su whatsapp. Chiuso whatsapp cerca di darsi una regolata. Guarda fuori dal finestrino, si concentra sulle figure intorno a lui. Poi eccolo che ricomincia da capo.

Aveva scritto a Filippo la sera prima, appena prima di andare a dormire, in preda ad una crescente ansia mista ad eccitamento che non lo abbandonava da quando lo aveva lasciato davanti al suo cancello. Non gli aveva scritto granché, e neanche avrebbe saputo farlo: alla fine si era limitato a ringraziarlo per la bella giornata e aveva aggiunto, scherzosamente, di stare attento a non farsi bucare anche le nuove gomme.  
Voleva assicurarsi di qualcosa - forse che il loro rapporto non si limitasse solo a quei favori reciproci, ma che potessero essere anche amici. Voleva essere qualcosa per Filippo, voleva invadere uno spazietto della sua vita, e non per finta.  
  
“Santini.”

Elia alza lo sguardo e, per la terza volta consecutiva, la ragazza con i capelli blu riesce nell’impresa di prenderlo completamente alla sprovvista, così all’improvviso che Elia indietreggia di alcuni passi e si scontra con la vecchietta, che adesso lo guarda ancora più in cagnesco.

“Oh, mi scusi,” mormora alla donna e, con la coda dell’occhio, vede la ragazza girarsi per non scoppiare a ridere. La vecchietta mormora qualcosa di acido in romano ed Elia si volta goffamente verso la ragazza, sentendosi un cretino.

“Non sapevo abitassi qua,” butta lì, cercando di chiudere il capitolo vecchietta il prima possibile.

Lei continua a sorridere.  
“Di solito vengo a scuola a piedi, ma oggi…”

E con un cenno del capo indica il bustone blu di ikea che si portava agganciato al braccio esile, da cui fuoriuscivano quelli che sembravano ad Elia dei rotoli bianchi, forse dei poster. Lo alzò leggermente per dargli un’idea di quanto pesasse.

“Sono anche in ritardo,” aggiunge.

Elia annuisce e guarda fuori dalla finestra, distende il viso, cerca di godersi quegli attimi. Lei attacca a parlare della radio e dei suoi progetti per il corso, e non lo fa con lo stesso torrente di parole che ha sentito uscire fuori di solito dalla bocca di Silvia, ma con una sequenza schematica di eventi e fatti che si incatenano sistematicamente l’uno all’altro, senza far perdere a nessuno dei due il filo del discorso.

Lui, tuttavia, si ritrova ad ascoltarla solo a metà. Carpisce alcune parole ed annuisce, prova a risponderle qui e lì, ma non riesce a connettere il proprio cervello sulla frequenza di lei, che invece sembra aver trovato in Elia una valvola di sfogo. Lui, invece, stringe il cellulare nella tasca, temendo di mancare ogni vibrazione.

Alla fine deve aver dato una risposta molto distratta, perché lei si blocca e, all’improvviso, gli dice:  
  
“Dai che lo vedi tra un po’.”

Elia sposta gli occhi su di lei. Lo dice con voce dolce, comprensiva, ma nel suo sguardo c’è un accenno di ironia galvanizzante che accende Elia, pronto a smentirla. Poi si morde la lingua, pensando che sarebbe stato molto più saggio assecondarla, essendo lui, _in teoria_ , innamorato di Filippo.  
Il fatto è che lui a Filippo ci stava pensando sul serio, e ci stava pensando almeno dalla sera prima. Non ha più tempo di rimuginarci troppo sopra: scendono alla fermata dopo e raggiungono l’aula multimediale della loro scuola solo dopo aver percorso i corridoi mezzi deserti dell’edificio.

A smanettare con il proiettore ci sono Silvia e Federica, mentre Emma ed altre ragazze, che lui non aveva mai visto prima d’ora, hanno cominciato a spostare i banchi contro il muro per creare spazio sufficiente dentro l’aula.  
Elia, intanto, in modo molto subdolo, si allontana presto dalla frenesia delle ragazze e si ritrova a guardare in modo ossessivo fuori dalla finestra, sperando di cogliere la figura di Filippo, col cappotto chiuso fin sotto al labbro e la testa bianca in balìa del vento.

Alla fine le ragazze, con la scusa di essere l’unico maschio ciondolante nella classe, lo obbligano ad aiutarle a tirare giù il telo del proiettore e a disporre le sedie in file strette ed alternate. “Come al cinema, mi raccomando!” lo istruisce Silvia, e lui già vuole tornarsene a casa.

“Ragazze, guardate chi c’è.”

Elia si volta verso la porta e trova Federica trascinare, ancorata al suo braccio, Filippo.

Tutte le ragazze corrono da lui, gli fanno le feste, lo salutano con abbracci energici e baci schioccanti. Elia si avvicina cautamente e allunga il collo nella speranza di afferrare lo sguardo del ragazzo più grande. Proprio mentre abbraccia la ragazza dai capelli blu Filippo alza gli occhi scuri e i loro sguardi si incrociano.  
Elia sente un’esplosione di emozioni divorarlo da dentro: vorrebbe correre da lui, scacciare via qualsiasi mano o bocca che non fosse la sua e accostarsi a lui per mostrare a tutto il mondo che Filippo gli appartiene. Per finta, è vero, ma la morsa allo stomaco che sente è vera, è tangibile. Lo blocca completamente, dalla testa ai piedi, proprio quando Filippo si è divincolato dalle ragazze ed è arrivato davanti a lui: allunga una mano, gli sfiora la guancia con le dita, poi poggia il palmo contro la sua pelle e, con un sorrisetto ben celato alle ragazze, spezza la tensione.

“Ciao, amore,” gli mormora. Elia sfila fuori un sorriso complice ma senza aspettarsi di vedere Filippo tendersi verso di lui, sentire la sua mano circondargli il braccio per avvicinarlo a sè e baciarlo piano sull’angolo delle labbra. È una figura usata e riusata, ma in quel momento sente veramente il cuore fermarglisi dentro il petto.  
Filippo ignora gli sguardi sorpresi delle ragazze, ma soprattutto quello di Elia, e con la nonchalance più grande che Elia avesse mai visto chiede, guardando lo stuolo di sedie davanti a lui: “Allora, dove ci sediamo?”

Quel pomeriggio sembra iniziare solamente quando, dopo una breve introduzione di Silvia e della tipa coi capelli blu (all’invito di Silvia “ _adesso lascio la parola alla creatrice di questo evento_ ” aveva drizzato la schiena e aperto le orecchie, ma nulla), avevano cominciato a proiettare il primo film, che Elia presto si rende conto sarebbe stato l’unico di quel pomeriggio: La Vita di Adele. Solamente quando Filippo ha roteato gli occhi e nascosto il viso tra le mani Elia capisce che sarebbe stato un film di tre ore su due lesbiche.  
  
Elia, sebbene non capisca del tutto i film francesi ( _perché si comportano come dei matti? perché ora sono tutti così apatici? perché finisce così, senza alcun senso?_ ) guarda il film con un interesse crescente e chiedendosi, nel silenzio della sua testa, come la protagonista possa stare con un ragazzo ed innamorarsi di una ragazza, per poi prendersi una cotta per un altro ragazzo ancora e soffrire sempre per la stessa ragazza, dando agli altri il suo amore fluidamente, come l’acqua.  
Se alza gli occhi vede ben presto che è l’unico a prestare al film così tanta attenzione. Silvia e Federica cercano di bisbigliare il più sommessamente possibile, ma Elia sente comunque ogni singola cosa che si dicono. La tipa con i capelli blu, Elia se ne rende conto adesso, ha i capelli come la Emma del film, ed è intenta a guardare Emma Covitti, che segue il film con lo stesso sguardo interrogativo che aveva Elia attimi prima. Non riesce a fare una conclusione generale nella sua testa perché Filippo lo distrae continuamente, guardandolo di sottecchi e ridendo.

“Che c’è?” gli chiede, spazientito ma senza essere in grado di trattenere un sorriso.

“Niente, ma mi sembra che la tua amica ami un sacco ‘sto film,” risponde Filippo a bassa voce.

Elia allarga gli occhi e si mette, involontariamente, a ridere. Silvia, nonostante il suo continuo brusio, si gira e fa _sshh_ ad entrambi. Allora Elia molla un calcio giocoso contro la scarpa di Filippo, che ricambia quasi immediatamente. Ancora sorridenti si scambiano uno sguardo, ed Elia si ritrova a voler lasciare il piede lì, contro quello di Filippo, confrontarne la grandezza con il suo, strofinare la sua scarpa bianca da ginnastica contro quella blu di camoscio dell’altro.  
Elia non vorrebbe, ma lo guarda negli occhi quel secondo in più che fa svanire il sorriso di Filippo e presto si raddrizza composto, come a ricordare ad Elia della loro pantomima. Entrambi si voltano a guardare l’Emma francese sfuriare contro la protagonista e rimangono in silenzio, fino alla fine del film.

Quel poco di sole invernale che aveva tratteggiato un bel contorno rosso fuoco dei palazzi intorno al Gianicolo adesso sta svanendo dietro le fronde degli alberi, ed il Kennedy presto finisce nell’oscurità prematura della sera. Quel buio lo mette in agitazione, perché significa che il loro pomeriggio sta finendo: sente Filippo alzarsi e avviarsi con le ragazze verso l’uscita della scuola. Prende l’inutile borsone del calcio e li segue malvolentieri.  
  
Li ritrova a discutere in cortile in un fitto cerchio, intenti a dibattere in quale locale a piazza Trilussa convenga sedersi di sabato sera, prima di venire cacciati dal custode. Silvia è l’unica che vede Elia avvicinarsi e chiede quasi immediatamente, dal nulla:

“Che ci fai con quel borsone?”

Elia si gela.

“Dopo viene a dormire a casa mia,” risponde velocemente Filippo e così facendo, nonostante sia leggermente più basso di Elia, gli mette un braccio intorno alle spalle e lo spinge a sè.

“Scusa se ve lo chiedo,” la ragazza dai capelli blu incrocia le braccia e chiede, a bruciapelo: “ma da quant’è che state insieme, voi due?”

Elia apre la bocca, ma Filippo lo intercetta subito. “Dall’estate scorsa, ci siamo conosciuti al mare giù dai miei nonni, in Puglia. Comunque se ci sbrighiamo forse un tavolo per dodici lo troviamo. Io sto morendo di fame, voi no?”

Elia si accorge ben presto che Filippo ha messo su una maschera precisa per quella sera, e adesso, mentre dribbla con disinvoltura le domande delle ragazze, gli è proprio chiaro.  
Quando le ragazze prendono a fargli domande a cui Elia non aveva minimamente pensato (“ _perché non ci avete detto nulla?_ ” “ _perché eravate così distaccati durante la tombolata?_ ”) ecco Filippo scendere in campo con risposte ben calibrate: ad ogni domanda risponde con i prodotti del suo lavorìo mentale che, sebbene falsi, si incastrano perfettamente con la loro storia e sono talmente ricchi di dettagli dal lasciare le ragazze affascinate. Anche Elia ormai assiste incantato a quel one man show di Filippo, ed un po’ vorrebbe davvero tornare a casa con Filippo, ma sono arrivati a Trilussa e pone un limite al _suo_ fantasticare.

Trovano un locale abbastanza grande e si siedono tutti allo stesso tavolo. Filippo fa in modo di riservare un posto accanto ad Elia, che poi lascia subito alla ragazza, e per non destare sospetti si siede proprio davanti a lui. Elia se ne accorge e gli sorride, ma il suo entusiasmo scema presto. Le rivolge qualche parola, dopotutto avevano passato quei venti minuti sull’autobus a parlare fittamente e non le stava del tutto antipatico, ma presto si ritrova a ruminare la sua pizza in silenzio.

Filippo gli molla un colpetto con la punta della scarpa e lo esorta ad intavolare una conversazione, ora che ne ha la possibilità. Ma si sente completamente svuotato di ogni intento, ogni emozione; ogni fine ed ogni immagine che si era costruito nella mente appositamente per quella serata comincia a crollargli davanti ai suoi occhi e si sente apatico come i personaggi dei film francesi che prima non capiva, e che adesso gli sembra di capire perfettamente.

“Scusate ho un’emergenza, devo tornare a casa,” esclama ad un certo punto della serata, scattando in piedi.  
Si sente così stupido, lì, in mezzo a quelle ragazze senza sapere cosa dire, o cosa fare. Si sente ancora più stupido pensando a Filippo seduto lì, davanti a lui. È più grande e più intelligente di Elia, eppure lui l’ha dovuto trascinare in quel posto, in mezzo a dei ragazzini, e ora neanche lui sa più cosa vuole.  
Mormora duemila scuse alla ragazza, le fa gli auguri e, infilatosi la giacca ed afferrato il borsone in tutta fretta, si precipita fuori dal locale. Sente solamente Filippo dietro di lui dire, frettolosamente: “lo porto a casa. Grazie di tutto.”

Si sente ancora più scemo quando si accorge che Filippo sta pagando anche per lui, e ora la voglia di sparire si è ingigantita, lo sta inglobando e forse adesso, a momenti, sparirà sul serio.

“Elì! Aspetta n’attimo.”

Elia sente la superficie spaccata e scivolosa dei sanpietrini sotto le suole mentre accelera il passo, concentrandosi sulle sue gambe per non sentire Filippo che lo chiama davanti a tutti.

Ci vuole poco ed eccolo che corre da lui, gli afferra un braccio e lo fa voltare verso di lui, ma con la schiena gli fa da scudo dagli sguardi preoccupati delle ragazze, adesso anche loro fuori nel freddo della notte trasteverina.

“Che c’hai?” gli chiede Filippo a bassa voce. Lo sente avvicinare il viso al suo per guardarlo negli occhi, ma Elia lo sfugge. Guarda la strada, poi le scalinate, il fontanone, gli argini lontani del Tevere, il cielo scuro, tutto ma non Filippo.

“Non mi sento bene, me ne torno a casa. Grazie e scusami,” mormora in fretta, cercando di divincolarsi.

Filippo però lo riafferra per il braccio e non gli permette di andare da nessuna parte.

“Senti, con loro puoi dire quante cazzate ti pare, ma io sto qua per aiutarti, non per stare con loro. Io sono qua _per te_.”

Lo dice in modo secco, deciso, con l’affanno nella voce per via della corsa. Poi si gira velocemente e lancia un’occhiata preoccupata alle ragazze che, titubanti, non sanno se intervenire o meno. Forse hanno capito che Elia voleva far saltare quel suo piano campato in aria, così meschino e senza senso? Filippo sembra condividere quel suo stesso timore, ma dopo alcuni secondi si gira nuovamente verso Elia e questa volta gli prende il viso con entrambe le mani, come ad impedirgli di fuggire non solo fisicamente, ma anche con la testa.

Di nuovo, senza preavviso, avvicina il viso al suo e lo bacia, dolce, all’angolo delle labbra. È la parodia di un bacio, un’ombra cinese per le loro spettatrici ignare, ma soprattutto l’ennesimo scudo che Filippo frappone tra Elia e il resto del mondo, come se il suo compito fosse quello di proteggerlo da ogni cosa.

Si accorge di star guardando Filippo negli occhi solamente quando il ragazzo comincia ad allontanare il viso dal suo. Poi lo trae a sè ed Elia, come un pupazzo, si lascia avvolgere da quell’abbraccio.

“Comunque si chiama Alice,” gli sussurra all’orecchio con fare complice. Lo sente accennare un sorrisetto contro la sua pelle mentre glielo dice. “Ho fiducia in te.”  
  
Tornano insieme dalle ragazze, Filippo tira fuori una storia elaborata su un fantomatico zio di Elia che sta molto male e che devono andare, ma che si sono trovati benissimo e comunque, tanti auguri ancora. Silvia sente il dovere di abbracciare Elia e dirgli di non preoccuparsi, e solamente quando si sono lasciati alle spalle diversi isolati cominciano a camminare lontani. Nessuno dei due sembra avere qualcosa da dire, per cui il viaggio che Elia si fa nella macchina di Filippo è in completo silenzio, e lui si sente morire un po’ di più.  
  
“Scusa per prima,” gli viene da dire solamente quando Filippo ha parcheggiato davanti al suo palazzo. Sono in doppia fila, ed Elia adesso si sente seriamente in colpa, per cui tutto quello che gli esce fuori dalla bocca è veloce, affrettato.

“Mi sa che m’è venuto una specie di attacco di panico.”

Filippo annuisce. “Mi sembrava una cosa del genere, in effetti.”

“Non è colpa tua, eh,” si precipita a specificare, non sapendo neanche lui per quale motivo.  
  
“Non mi devi spiegare nulla, Elì. Riposati, non stressarti troppo.”

Elia lo guarda negli occhi e annuisce. Deve fargli davvero pena, perché Filippo allunga quasi istintivamente una mano, quasi per dargli un buffetto su una guancia, ma poi, forse ripensandoci, la ritrae.

Non dicono altro, si danno la buonanotte ed Elia esce dalla macchina di fretta. Un po’ perché non vuole sentire suo padre, un po’ perché non riesce a guardare Filippo un secondo di più.  
  
Si sente così cretino che vorrebbe solamente infilarsi nel suo letto e non uscirne mai più.

 _“Comunque si chiama Alice,_ ” gli aveva confessato quel semplice nome come un’arma segreta per incoraggiarlo, per fargli capire che adesso era dalla sua parte, aveva scansato ogni dissapore ed ora tifava per lui.  
  
“ _Ho fiducia in te_.”

  
Elia, però, non ne aveva più.


	7. 06. BIANCO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Ma quella sera non era successo quello che Filippo avrebbe potuto aspettarsi fin dal primo giorno: come una bomba a scoppio ritardato, Elia lo aveva lasciato senza nessun indizio, senza nessuna istruzione. Lo aveva lasciato brancolare nel buio, chiedendosi se avesse sbagliato qualcosa, se avesse forzato troppo la mano e avesse rovinato irrimediabilmente il loro equilibrio._

 

 

Filippo è tornato a casa quella stessa sera, in punta di piedi per non svegliare Eleonora, con una catena di dubbi e ripensamenti che cerca come piò di sbrogliare cercandovi un senso, ma poi si ingarbuglia nuovamente non appena il viso impanicato di Elia gli riappare in testa.  
  
Si leva la felpa e la getta sulla sedia, poi fa lo stesso con i jeans (avrebbe piegato tutto e riposto nel cassetto l’indomani, non si preoccupi signora Kondo) e, come suo solito, si inginocchia sul letto ed apre la finestra. Il suo rituale prevedere che afferri l’accendino dalla borsa per accendersi veloce una sigaretta, e via a contare le macchine che sfrecciano sotto casa sua, anche se a quest’ora della notte ce ne sono molte di meno.    
Una, due, poi passano almeno cinque minuti ed ecco arrivarne una terza, poi un motorino, facciamo tre e mezzo… il cervello gli scivola, inevitabilmente, in quelle ore che erano trascorse da poco, forse troppo.  
  
Non sa come razionalizzare quello che era successo: né le azioni di Elia, né i sentimenti che provava verso quel ragazzo. Quel pomeriggio si era obbligato a passare un tempo limitato davanti all’armadio: si era imposto un autocontrollo in cui avrebbe visto Elia esclusivamente come un suo vicino di casa, forse un famigliare, ma nulla più.    
Sapeva che si stava ammorbidendo verso Elia, e i venti minuti che aveva passato quel pomeriggio davanti ad un dolcevita e ad un maglione ne erano la testimonianza più palese, per cui li ripose nell’armadio e ne tirò fuori una felpa pulita, ma anonima, che non ispirava nulla e comunque non avrebbe dovuto. Per il resto decise di mantenersi elegante con un cappotto lungo e delle scarpe che vi si intonassero. Si giustificava quell’arrovellamento mentale con la semplice volontà di apparire bello per Elia, per fargli fare una bella figura in una situazione in cui si è incastrato e dalla quale non riesce ad uscire, esattamente come la sua.

Nel viaggio in macchina fino al Kennedy aveva addirittura pensato di comportarsi male verso il ragazzino, ovviamente per scena, quasi per accelerare quel processo e far ottenere ad Elia quello che voleva. Poi ci aveva ripensato: se Elia lo avesse ottenuto sul serio magari gli avrebbe dato buca al matrimonio.  _ Ma no _ , gli viene da un’altra parte del cervello, ed ecco i due Filippi che tornano a discutere.  _ Non si sa mai con i maschi etero _ , si ammoniva da solo.

Alla fine fu Elia a decidere per lui: quando lo vide nella stanza, circondato dalle ragazze ma visibilmente solo, il buon senso lo abbandonò per alcuni attimi.  
  
Era bello Elia, e Filippo non poteva fingere che non lo fosse; non poteva continuare a dire a se stesso che quegli occhi grandi e scuri non lo sfidassero a toccargli la pelle, ad accarezzargli la sottile peluria sul viso, a sfiorargli le labbra con le sue per conoscerne il sapore. Per cui lo fece, con un certo distacco, ma in quel bacio casto voleva carpire quante più sensazioni possibili, per poi tornare nell’ombra. Forse c’era un’indole vendicativa in quei suoi gesti, forse una parte di lui voleva solamente vedere un ragazzo etero a disagio, quasi sottomesso, perché non può respingerlo davanti alle ragazze, e si consola con quel pensiero.    
In realtà ti stai vendicando di qualche torto subito, Filippo, e non muori dalla voglia di possederlo.

Poi accadde qualcosa di strano, che all’inizio lo mise in allerta ma smise di farci caso molto presto, per poi tornargli in mente ora.   
Elia sembrava in imbarazzo. Ma non in quell’imbarazzo che mette a disagio e fa arrabbiare: le orecchie gli erano diventate rosse ad ogni commento che Filippo faceva per attirare la sua attenzione, e aveva acquisito un modo di guardarlo con abbandono, come se Filippo avesse in faccia il portale per un altro universo, che mise presto  _ lui stesso _ a disagio.  
  
Spegne la sigaretta contro il marmo grigio e vecchio del davanzale, poi si allunga sul letto, con la testa sul cuscino e le gambe stese come in una bara, e comincia a dare un nome a tutto ciò che fino a due ore prima lo aveva lasciato stordito.  
  
Elia si stava comportando come facevano i ragazzi etero quando percepivano un’energia ambigua da parte di Filippo e, invece che esserne disgustati o addirittura indifferenti, ne erano incuriositi. Gli era già capitato che si appoggiassero casualmente contro la sua spalla; facevano commenti suggestivi fingendo ignoranza; flirtavano come se fosse illegale, pronti a lanciare il sasso e poi a ritrarre la mano.

Filippo comincia a rendersene conto quella sera, da solo, sul letto: Elia lo aveva cominciato a fare già dalla prima sera in cui si erano incontrati, davanti al Colosseo. Al tempo, tuttavia, l’autostima di Filippo era sotto le scarpe, per cui non gli diede alcun peso.    
L’unica cosa che gli occupava la testa era il fascio che probabilmente gli aveva bucato tutte e quattro le ruote, probabilmente lo stesso a cui aveva dato del figlio di troia quando lo aveva sentito urlare ‘ _frocio!_ ’ quando Filippo era sceso dalla macchina. Forse ambivano allo stesso parcheggio, non ne aveva idea.

La questione della macchina venne presto sostituita da quella del matrimonio, e anche lì aveva anteposto i suoi problemi e non si era fatto ulteriori domande su Elia. Ma quella sera non era successo quello che Filippo avrebbe potuto aspettarsi fin dal primo giorno: come una bomba a scoppio ritardato, Elia lo aveva lasciato senza nessun indizio, senza nessuna istruzione. Lo aveva lasciato brancolare nel buio, chiedendosi se avesse sbagliato qualcosa, se avesse forzato troppo la mano e avesse rovinato irrimediabilmente il loro equilibrio.

In quei dieci minuti passati in macchina davanti al portone di casa di Elia sapeva benissimo che, se avesse bevuto anche solo un bicchiere di vino, probabilmente avrebbe provato a baciarlo sul serio. Elia forse non lo avrebbe respinto, o almeno non subito, ma probabilmente non lo avrebbe più contattato. Un uomo più grande forse avrebbe continuato a cercarlo, per poi trattarlo come un giocattolino usato.    
  
Lo avevano già fatto dopotutto: Filippo, ormai, va di memoria.

  
Quasi a scongiurare quella paura il cellulare comincia a vibrargli nella tasca. Vede il nome di Elia e già chiude gli occhi, terrorizzato da qualsiasi contenuto possa avere un messaggio inviato alle due e quarantacinque di notte. Era stato così bravo ad ignorare quelli precedenti, non vorrebbe scivolare nell’errore adesso. Ma Filippo era un mago a sbagliare.

_ Non sono mai stato ad un matrimonio. Mi aiuti a scegliere un completo? _

Rilegge più volte il messaggio. Ci pensa su, poi scrive: _   
_ _ Va bene. Tu stai bene? _

_ Vediamoci la settimana prossima. Possiamo andare a porta di roma con la macchina. _

Filippo guarda l’ultimo messaggio come se avesse perso una parte. Stava ignorando quello che è successo, è palese, ma per quale motivo?

Si danno appuntamento al venerdì dopo. Per l’occasione Filippo non si è sottoposto allo stesso training autogeno che aveva fatto per gli altri due appuntamenti, perché aveva l’impressione che a fasciarsi la testa prima di rompersela si era solamente parato le orecchie e gli occhi.   
Anche a questo giro Elia gli detta ogni dettaglio del loro pomeriggio, anche se in modo confuso e generico. Lo aveva chiamato al telefono mentre Filippo era sotto la doccia e lo aveva richiamato mentre si stava infilando in bocca l’ultimo cucchiaio di muesli.    
Anche se gli è sembrato di ascoltare una persona totalmente differente dallo scorso sabato, non professa rimostranza alcuna: si lascia comandare, spiegare, affascinare.    
Sa che non dovrebbe, eppure una parte di lui si gode quelle attenzioni, ci affoga dentro: arriva quasi a pretenderle, come un diritto. Quando Elia cambia idea e gli dice di venire sotto casa sua perché sarebbero andati in motorino (‘ _ è più facile trovare parcheggio _ ’) Filippo lo aveva fatto, felice di poter risparmiare ulteriore benzina. In realtà per arrivare a casa di Elia la benzina l’aveva consumata già, ma è sempre meglio raccontarsi una scusa materialistica e pratica ad una ben più materialistica e pratica solo nell’idea. Filippo si sente un cretino quando si sorprende a fantasticarci ulteriormente.   
Lo fa anche quando Elia esce dal portone del suo palazzo e lui deve, in ogni maniera, rallentare il proprio battito nel petto per non dare a vedere lo stato caotico in cui quel ragazzino, ignaro oppure no, lo aveva condannato. Adocchia subito i pantaloni molli della tuta che aveva addosso, una cosa che lo avrebbe fatto imbestialire se si fosse trattato di un vero appuntamento, ma deve distogliere lo sguardo perché, su Elia, gli fasciano le gambe toniche in modo impeccabile.    
Anche se quel folle si è messo un chiodo di pelle sopra alla tuta, ha dalla sua quell’incosciente candore che lo segue, come un’aura, e lo rende bello in qualsiasi uniforme.   
  


Il loro giro nel centro commerciale gli fa venire presto mal di testa. Elia non ha idea di dove andare e presto si crea tra loro l’imbarazzo di chi esattamente deve scegliere e pagare per quel completo. Alla fine Filippo decide che avrebbe pagato di tasca sua - dopotutto era stata una sua richiesta - ma avrebbe volato basso, e si infilano presto da H&M. Dopotutto non era Pretty Woman.

“Forse dovresti puntare per qualcosa di leggero.”

“Ma se tira ‘na gianna assurda.”

“Qui, a Brindisi faranno minimo dieci gradi di più.”

L’unico risvolto positivo del ricevere l’invito così tardi è che, ad una settimana di distanza, Filippo ha una vaga idea di che tempo farà, e non può farsi trovare impreparato.

“Senti, per me sono tutte uguali. Scegli tu.”

“Ti fidi di me?”

“Basta che non sia arancione. O celeste.”

Filippo rotea gli occhi e riprende ad esaminare ogni completo, aggiungendo stampelle su stampelle al suo braccio. Vuole fare un commento, poi si morde il labbro. Ci ripensa: aveva deciso che per quel pomeriggio non avrebbe tenuto il paraorecchi, ma non vuole scoprirsi subito. Ci pensa e lo dice lo stesso.

“Peccato, perché il blu ti dona.”

Non alza gli occhi: continua a rovistare tra i completi, controlla le taglie. Gli uncini delle stampelle cominciano a stringergli l’avambraccio.

Elia non risponde. Lo osserva fargli da personal shopper con una passività che, Filippo se ne accorge quando alza gli occhi e sbircia, non è altro che meditabonda.  
  
“A me piace di più il bianco,” risponde infine. Filippo alza di nuovo gli occhi e questa volta incontra quelli di Elia, che hanno poco dell’ironia che fino a quel momento mostravano, completamente seri.

Filippo potrebbe fingere di non aver capito, ma è stato lui a lanciare l’esca, ed Elia l’aveva afferrata subito: adesso stava tirando la lenza dalla sua parte.

“Vieni a provarti questi.”

Trovano un camerino libero, occupato solamente da un singolo sgabello e da una fila di stampelle usate e dimenticate lì, per cui Filippo ci infila immediatamente Elia con tutti i completi che aveva scelto e lo istruisce sull’ordine in cui avrebbe dovuto indossarli, su quale avrebbe dovuto mettere per primo e quale per ultimo, e ovviamente doveva uscire e farglielo vedere. E si togliesse questa felpa che fa caldo qua dentro.   
Elia lo fissa con occhi meravigliati e divertiti allo stesso tempo. Senza protestare chiude la porta del camerino e l’unico rumore che Filippo percepisce è quello dello struscìo della stoffa contro la pelle.  
  
Rimane quei minuti, da solo, appoggiato pigramente contro il muro ad ignorare chi usciva per fare una sfilata alla propria ragazza con addosso maglioni sgargianti e troppo larghi, o chi apriva la porta del camerino per mirarsi e rimirarsi da lontano i pantaloni attillati sui polpacci e convincere se stesso. Cerca di ignorare l’odore di piedi che proviene dai cubicoli e, quando riporta lo sguardo davanti a sè, Elia è uscito con un completo forse troppo stretto e i capelli neri ridotti ad un nido confuso.

“Ma c’hai fatto a botte coi vestiti?” gli chiede Filippo per smorzare la tensione, ma si concede due minuti per ammirarlo. Forse aveva sottovalutato l’ampiezza delle spalle di Elia e sopravvalutato lo spessore delle cosce, ma tant’è che deve trovargli qualcosa della sua taglia.   
Quando gli comunica, secco, che non va bene, Elia rotea vistosamente gli occhi, e l’apparente passività con cui era stato accomodante all’inizio si stava velocemente dileguando, lasciando spazio allo sguardo annoiato ed impaziente di un ragazzino.

“Fai in fretta,” lo intima da lontano, e quando Filippo torna con le taglie giuste si rinchiude nel camerino e vi esce cinque minuti dopo.

“Che c’è?” sbotta quando Filippo non si pronuncia, rimanendo a contemplarlo come faceva uno scultore davanti alla propria statua; una specie di pigmalione squallido sotto la luce sprezzante e diafana del centro commerciale. 

“Te lo stai provando con la maglia addosso.”

“Eh, quella c’ho.”

“Non va bene, pari uno scappato di casa,” ma non lascia il tempo ad Elia di protestare e si avventura a cercargli una camicia bianca. Che avesse scelto il completo blu notte, oppure quello classico nero, o addirittura quello in tweed grigio, una cosa è certa: il bianco gli sta benissimo.

Nel tragitto indietro si ferma per prendere un papillon - poi ci ripensa, lo avranno tutti, forse meglio una cravatta. Si affaccia alla porta del camerino e gli allunga la camicia e la cravatta in un pugno.

“Tieni, mettiti anche questi.”

Elia li guarda per due secondi con piglio indagatorio, come se stesse cercando di decifrare i piani mentali di Filippo, ma poi prende quello che gli viene offerto e si richiude la porta dietro di sè.

Adesso sono sul serio gli unici due nei camerini. Filippo prende il telefono e controlla l’orario: mancava mezz’ora all’orario di chiusura, e lui aveva a malapena trovato la taglia giusta ad Elia. Controlla whatsapp, poi d’istinto, anche se tendeva ad evitarlo, apre instagram. Aveva cominciato ad evitarlo da quando i suoi amici avevano iniziato a fotografare tutti i preparativi per il matrimonio. Ogni cosa si meritava uno scatto: le decorazioni, i vestiti, i biglietti del treno, le foto degli amici da piccoli. Soprattutto, quando i profili si susseguono l’uno dopo l’altro in automatico, Filippo non riesce a scampare alle foto e ai video di Simone, che ovviamente architettava meticolosamente per farli uscire in precisi orari, come il manuale dell’influencer da cinquecento follower dettava. Dopo il matrimonio lo avrebbe probabilmente cancellato da ogni social network.   
Scorre velocemente il dito verso sinistra e, all’ennesima foto alle bomboniere, chiude l’applicazione. All’altoparlante una voce femminile lo avverte che in venti minuti il centro commerciale chiuderà, per cui si allunga verso la porta del camerino e bussa.

“Tutto bene?”

“Più o meno,” arriva la risposta.

“Hai bisogno di una mano?”

Elia non risponde. Apre la porta e lascia che Filippo lo veda con il colletto aperto e la cravatta stropicciata, inerte, attorno al collo.

“Giuro che una volta sapevo come si faceva,” dice, gli occhi bassi in una visibile dimostrazione d’imbarazzo. Un imbarazzo che Filippo non si aspetta e lo coglie di sorpresa, dritto al cuore.  
  
“Assurdo. Da’ qua.”  
  
E come nel più antico dei clichè da film, Filippo si ritrova a cinque centimetri dal suo viso, a cercare di non contemplargli ogni ciglia e ogni poro della pelle, per annodargli la cravatta.  
  
Sente il cuore balzargli in gola anche solo quando, con il dorso delle dita, si ritrova a sfiorargli la pelle calda della gola. Sente il suo sguardo bruciargli addosso, e per allentare la tensione gli chiede “troppo stretto?”

Elia scuote semplicemente la testa.

Aggiusta il nodo e appoggia brevemente le mani sul suo petto, non sapendo perché si stesse permettendo quel gesto ma facendolo in modo naturale. Elia coglie l’occasione per posare le proprie mani sulle sue e guardarlo con occhi sempre più scuri.

Sembra esitare, e Filippo vede tornare l’Elia che aveva visto lo scorso sabato: taciturno e pensoso. Ma, esattamente come quel giorno, Filippo riesce a percepire ogni singolo movimento cerebrale di Elia: gli occhi, prima impauriti e poi decisi, praticamente gli disegnano una mappa di ogni suo pensiero, un manuale con delle istruzioni da leggere attentamente.

Adesso, con le dita strette intorno alla sua mano destra, gliela guida prima titubante, poi risoluto, in basso. Fa scorrere i polpastrelli di Filippo lungo la camicia immacolata e gli fa sentire l’incavo della clavicola, poi la curva sottile dei pettorali, per poi incanalarlo verso l’addome duro, in tensione.    
È talmente stordito da non essersi accorto che Elia ha chiuso la porta dietro di lui, e nel silenzio di quel cubicolo stretto e osceno, sta lasciando che Filippo lo tocchi, al suo tempo.

  
“Elì…” prova a dire, ma non sa neanche lui cosa voglia dirgli. Il modo in cui Elia gli sta  _ permettendo _ tutto questo lo eccita e lo innervosisce allo stesso tempo. Si sente improvvisamente sporco, e vorrebbe scappare via. Elia deve aver sentito la tensione nel tocco delle sue dita, che si sono fermate appena sotto l’ombelico, ed eccolo tendere una mano verso di lui.

“Posso?” mormora. Filippo non ha tempo di rimuginare su quanto giovane gli suoni la sua voce: istintivamente fa cenno di sì con la testa. Annuisce energico: in quel momento avrebbe permesso qualsiasi cosa ad Elia, anche se il suo cervello gli suggerisce tutt’altro.

Elia gli sfiora il collo come ad un bambino a cui è stato permesso di toccare un giocattolo nuovo, o un animaletto esotico: gli accarezza con il pollice la mandibola, e con la punta delle altre dita gli solletica il pomo d’adamo, per poi percorrere la striscia di pelle sotto la quale gli pulsa la carotide.

Ogni movimento è ormai impercettibile ai suoi occhi: sente il petto di Elia premergli contro il torace e il suo profumo pungente di adolescente solleticargli le narici. Quanti ne aveva sentiti quando faceva ginnastica a scuola, e quanti ne avrebbe voluti annusare, esattamente così, quando aveva diciassette anni.

Lo raggiungono prima le labbra: carnose, dominanti, leggermente screpolate dal freddo. Elia affonda il viso contro il suo, fa scontrare i loro nasi per approfondire meglio il bacio, per provare una nuova angolazione. Le mani di Filippo sono scivolate lungo i suoi fianchi, intente ad esplorare gli angoli di quel corpo teso come una corda di violino sotto la stoffa sintetica. Sembra che quel riflesso di Filippo stimoli Elia ad approfondire il bacio e a premerlo quasi completamente contro il muro. Gli lecca le labbra e vi affonda la lingua per carpirne ogni sapore: se ogni singolo nervo del suo corpo non fosse totalmente coinvolto in quell’atto carnale, avrebbe creduto di star sognando.   
  
Il suo cervello va di pari passo con il suo corpo, ed eccolo produrre immagini sporche, veloci, appena accennate, ma che al minimo tocco delle mani di Elia su di lui sentiva farsi tangibili, reali. Li vede già entrambi nella sua macchina: sente già la sua mano insinuarsi nei suoi pantaloni e farlo venire nel buio della notte, come due clandestini. Sente già il profumo delle sue gambe e la ruvidezza dei peli strofinarglisi contro, e conosce già come sarà incantevole toccargli quei triangoli di pelle dove il sole batte raramente.

Sente tutto questo, ed altro: sente la vulnerabilità di ogni atto, anche ora. Lo sta toccando e si sta facendo toccare, gli sta regalando qualcosa che sa che non potrà avere più indietro, e invece che metterlo in pace con se stesso, comincia ad innervosirlo.    
All’improvviso si sente nudo, anche se ha ancora tutti i vestiti addosso; si sente, inspiegabilmente, piccolo. Non c’è più il Filippo universitario, con i capelli decolorati ed il piercing, la media del 28 e la patente per andare dove gli pare.    
Al suo posto si fa spazio un groviglio di insicurezze e di dispiaceri che credeva assopiti dentro di sè, ma che adesso si rianimano ogni secondo che passa, ed ogni tocco di Elia diventa soffocante.

“Aspetta.”

Gli afferra le mani e gliele blocca, in modo fermo, categorico.   


Elia continua a cercarlo con la testa, con le labbra, con il naso: cerca di divincolare via le mani per toccarlo ancora, ma Filippo si è spostato di lato e sta raccogliendo tutti i vestiti che avevano abbandonato sparsi nel camerino - fortunatamente quelli del negozio, e non i loro.

I commessi li guardano come se li volessero fulminare mentre, a cinque minuti dalla chiusura, si sbrigano a pagare il completo, che poi Filippo ha scelto un po’ a caso.  
  
È talmente in paranoia per via di Elia da non riconoscere subito uno dei commessi, trovato su Grindr solamente una settimana prima, il quale sembra essere interessato esclusivamente ad Elia, che lo tallona dietro, probabilmente nel panico anche lui.

Come al solito Filippo fa fatica a governare anche  _ quel _ sentimento, e si sente perfino stupido a provare gelosia per un commesso.  
  
Nel tragitto per tornare al motorino Elia non lo segue più con apprensione. Ha messo cautamente una certa distanza tra loro due: sembra osservarlo come un animale allo zoo, incerto sulla sua prossima mossa, e Filippo si sente in colpa. Solamente quando arrivano a destinazione e Filippo si è tolto il casco, riesce a dirgli qualcosa.

“Ci vediamo la settimana prossima allora.”

Elia annuisce, tenendo una rispettosa distanza tra lui e il ragazzo più grande. È tornato taciturno, ma non sembra impanicato come prima.

“Grazie,” mormora dopo alcuni minuti, e Filippo si chiede se si stia riferendo al completo, o a quei baci disordinati che si erano dati solo un’ora prima.

“E di che,” mormora di rimando. Gli scappa involontariamente un sorriso, che Elia riproduce subito sul suo viso, ma più grande e sollevato. Si scambiano altri sguardi, ma nessuno dei due fa altro.    
Filippo scopre che non serve: con un cenno del capo si dicono ciao, e le loro teste sono già proiettate in avanti di una settimana. Il matrimonio è ormai dietro l’angolo.

  
  



	8. 07. UNO, DUE, TRE.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Da piccolo gliene fregava ancora meno di adesso. Era cresciuto in mezzo ai suoi cugini più grandi e per sopravvivere non potevi semplicemente esitare: bisognava agire, sempre agire. Dovevi correre per fare in tempo a sederti sul divano e decidere tu cosa guardare in televisione; dovevi sbrigarti a mangiare se volevi che nessuno ti finisse i biscotti al cioccolato che nascondevi in cima alla credenza nella cucina di nonna, come uno scrigno ricco di oggetti preziosi; quando ti svegliavi, con ancora sulla pelle il sapore del sale e il moto delle onde stampato sui tuoi muscoli, dovevi correre in bagno per farti la doccia prima che lo occupasse qualcun altro._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non so per quale motivo, ma questo capitolo è intriso di filosofia. Forse, a forza di scrivere di liceali, qualche reminiscenza del liceo comincia a venire a galla. In ogni caso, buona lettura! :)

  
  
Quella settimana Elia la passa, più o meno ogni giorno, ad escogitare piani e ad elaborare scuse che gli permettano di testare le acque con Filippo, facilmente impanicabile come una lepre: pronto a scappare il più veloce e lontano possibile al primo cambiamento di brezza.  
  
Nei momenti di lucidità esamina quei sentimenti con una lente d’ingrandimento e cerca di capire perché, dalla ragazza dai capelli blu, il suo cervello è passato a trasmettergli immagini di Filippo ventiquattr’ore su ventiquattro.

Eppure Alice (finalmente conosceva quel nome, ed Elia lo scopre perfettamente melodico quando lo pronuncia tra sè e sè) gli piace, e c’è qualcosa di sfuggevole in lei che lo attira. Ma quella stessa sensazione gli arriva, di colpo, ogni volta che vede Filippo. Gli sembra di giocare costantemente al gatto e al topo con entrambi, ma se con Alice vede manifestarsi sempre di più solo un vicolo cieco, con Filippo vede molteplici strade della cui destinazione gli è completamente sconosciuta.  
L’istinto lo porta più volte a scrivere a Filippo un messaggio cretino appena lo vede online, ma la voce della ragione lo mette in guardia, e alla fine il suo desiderio smodato di importunarlo sbolle e diventa una nuvola di fumo. E allora si ritrova a cercare Alice per i corridoi, convinto ormai che con una ragazza un approccio, di qualunque tipo, fosse più facile. Non l’avrebbe mai detto, ma con Filippo perfino scrivere una superficie equipotenziale sembra più facile che parlargli.

La prima volta in cui riesce a darsi un freno, più o meno dignitoso, è quando Luca, per raccontagli la trama dell’ultima serie che ha visto, lo segue fino in bagno.  
  
“Nun poi capì, Elì. Che poi quando lo vedi capisci tutte le cose su Mafia Capitale, Carminati eccetera… ma ovviamente non fanno nomi.”  
  
Elia, con lo schermo del cellulare aperto sull’ultima conversazione con Filippo, all’inizio si assicura di annuire ad ogni cosa che gli comunica Luca, come una di quelle signorine in bianco e nero che in tv annunciavano i programmi e le trame dei film, con lo stesso zelo ma con una dizione peggiore. Poi il suo cervello comincia a dissociarsi dalle azioni del suo corpo: rimane per dieci secondi a fissare il rubinetto del bagno con le mani inerte lungo i fianchi. L’unica cosa su cui ha il controllo è il modo in cui sa fare e disfare i potenziali messaggi che potrebbe inviare a Filippo senza che il ragazzo più grande sparisca per sempre.

“Aò, ma che c’hai zì?”

“Niente zì, c’ho fisica dopo e nun ho studiato un cazzo.”  
  
Dice quella mezza verità (fisica non l’aveva studiata sul serio) sforzandosi di sorridere e quindi alleggerire la situazione, perché adesso Luca lo sta guardando con le sopracciglia aggrottate e gli occhi puntati sul suo telefono.  
Luca non è stupido: Luca ignora, il che è diverso. Probabilmente nella sua testa ci sono delle priorità precise e se tu non rientri in quelle, fa finta di non vederti. Per cui Elia, dopo aver rigirato il telefono tra le mani dopo circa una dozzina di volte, abbassa la voce e lo guarda, serio.

“Lù, metti che ti piace una persona.”  
Luca assottiglia lo sguardo e annuisce, scivolando immediatamente dal ruolo di presentatrice tv a quello di spettatore.

“Ma tu non sai se piaci a lei.”

“Sì, capisco la situazione,” sospira Luca.

“Però avete paccato.”

Luca alza un sopracciglio.

“Ok…?”

“Secondo te è da..” in questo caso avrebbe detto morto di fica, per l’occasione forse avrebbe sostituito anche i genitali, ma forse sarebbero troppe informazioni per Luchino, “è da _disperati_ scrivergli?”

“Perché dovrebbe essere da disperati?”

“Perché magari quella persona pensa che sei n’accollo?”

Luca si porta le mani al mento, come in uno stato di riflessione, poi chiede:

“Dipende, stavate fatti quando avete paccato?”

“No.”

“Bevuti?”

“Manco.”

“E allora non capisco dove sia il problema.”

Un flusso di gente comincia a riversarsi nel bagno, interrompendo lo scambio di informazioni ed opinioni che stava avendo con Luca sotto la luce filtrata del finestrone, neanche fosse un incontro tra due spie della KGB.

Gli fa cenno di uscire, ed insieme percorrono il flusso della ricreazione al contrario, tornando nel corridoio delle loro classi. Sia lui che Luca erano praticamente gli unici a portarsi il cibo da casa, chiuso in un tupperware sul fondo dello zaino. Elia lo faceva da quando era piccolo: giocare a calcio non gli aveva mai permesso troppo agio con il cibo: adesso lo fa perlopiù per abitudine. Luca, al contrario, aveva puntualmente combinazioni di cibo talmente assurde da giustificare perché considerasse il bar della scuola inutile.  
  
“Comunque, se vuoi la mia opinione…”

Elia guarda Luca rovistare nel proprio zaino con lo sguardo basso, quasi a cercare le parole giuste da dire.

“Dimmi.”

“Secondo me se gli vuoi scrivere, devi scrivergli,” risponde, formulando il suo consiglio con una semplicità disarmante che fa sentire Elia stupido solo per averglielo chiesto.

“Ti ha baciato, mi pare ovvio che gli interessi. Però te la posso fa una domanda?”

Elia annuisce, ma lentamente. Cauto.

“È un maschio, vero?”

Elia strabuzza gli occhi.

“Perché scusa? Ho fatto nomi?”

“No no, era per chiedere. Comunque, ripeto, è ovvio che gli piaci, ti ha baciato. Se una tipa non mi piacerebbe non la bacerei, no?”

“Se non mi _piacesse_ , Luchì.”

“Ecco, vedi?”  
  
“Cosa?”

“Elì,” Luca si puntella le dita alle tempie come a scongiurare un forte mal di testa, “sarai pure una sega in fisica, ma sei l’unico che ha 9 in italiano con quella stronza sterminatrice della Di Blasi e dici _scrivergli_ invece di _scriverle_ , sti errori non li faccio manco io sennò quella mi boccia già da metà anno.”

“E io che pensavo fosse perché le piacevo.”

“È un maschio, vè?”

Elia non sa bene cosa dire. Non si aspettava che Luca lo avrebbe ascoltato così attentamente, e lui si era creduto decisamente più cauto. Allora annuisce.

“Vabbè, allora _gli_ scrivi, e poi mi fai sapè. Non fatemi sempre essere l’ultimo che viene a sapere le cose.”

 

La seconda volta, più che mettergli un freno, lo fa arretrare di un passo indietro, e accade quello stesso pomeriggio.  
Giovanni è rimasto a casa, per cui Elia si avvia verso la fermata dell’autobus da solo. È di nuovo su instagram, e improvvisamente il tondo con il viso di Filippo appare tra la fila delle altre facce dei suoi compagni di classe. La sua testa è una nuvola bianca tra figure pixelate, sfuocate, in controluce: perfino in una cosa così piccola e superficiale come le stories di instagram, Filippo risalta come un diamante in mezzo al carbone. Ci clicca sopra senza pensarci due volte.  
È solo una foto di un libro aperta con l’orario incollato sopra e una emoji annoiata. Contempla l’orario e si chiede se avrebbe mai fatto una pausa nel pomeriggio, magari si sarebbe ritagliato uno triangolino di tempo ed Elia avrebbe potuto scrivergli, senza stressarlo. Una parte di lui però vorrebbe stressarlo, metterlo con le spalle al muro e dirgli: sono qui, non mi puoi ignorare.

“Stai andando a casa?”

Martino, che lo ha raggiunto e gli è spuntato all’improvviso dal nulla, ha la voce affaticata ed i capelli rossi più ribelli che mai. Elia lo guarda e cerca l’ombra di Niccolò nei dintorni.

“Nico è rimasto a casa oggi.”

Elia annuisce.

“Giornata no?”

Martino scuote la testa. Allora cominciano a camminare insieme, inizialmente in silenzio, dato che nessuno dei due ha veramente qualcosa da dire. Poi, quando raggiungono la fermata dell’autobus, Martino si volta verso di lui e, con il suo solito incrociare le braccia quando è pronto a farti una domanda scottante, comincia a parlare.

“Senti, ma tu alla fine sei andato a quella cosa di Alice, _Prospettive Queer_ , vero?”

“Alice… Ah sì, sì. Un po’ na mezza stronzata, ma era ok.”

Martino annuisce. Elia lo osserva: ha la mascella contratta e gli occhi ridotti a due fessure, ma non lo guarda. Sente che vorrebbe chiedergli qualcosa, ma sa anche che Martino ci gira spesso intorno, per paura di apparire troppo brusco. A volte gli sembra come se stesse camminando continuamente a piedi nudi su dei gusci d’uovo, e si rende presto conto di fare la stessa cosa anche lui.

“Perché non sei venuto?” gli chiede allora Elia, volendo punzecchiarlo un po’. “Dovrebbe interessarti una cosa del genere, no?”

“A me?” Martino allarga gli occhi e comincia a ridere, “una rassegna di film lesbo? No, grazie.”

Elia scuote la testa.

“Non sai cosa ti perdi.”

Martino sorride e si stringe nelle spalle. Elia intanto lo guarda di sottecchi, forse conoscendo già la domanda che il suo amico vuole fargli da, probabilmente, settimane.

“Senti, che sta succedendo con Filippo?”

Eccola.

“Ma niente, mi sta dando una mano con una cosa, e io sto aiutando lui. Niente di losco, promesso.”

Allarga il sorriso più rassicurante che la pelle del suo viso gli può permettere, ma Martino è più serio di prima.

“Eva mi ha detto che alle ragazze hai detto che tu e Filippo siete fidanzati.”

“In realtà l’avevo detto solo ad Alice, non a tutt-”

“Elia, ho dovuto far promettere a Silvia - Silvia, esatto - di non parlarne con nessuno.”

Elia ammutolisce, non sapendo cosa rispondere. Martino deve averlo preso come un segno per continuare a parlare e continua, senza risparmiarlo.

“Non so cosa stai facendo, e non mi interessa saperlo, sono cazzi tuoi, va bene. Come tu abbia convinto Filippo a fare una cosa del genere non lo capirò mai. Sì, non fare quella faccia, mi ha raccontato tutto.”

Elia si sente le orecchie in fiamme al pensiero di Filippo che, magari davanti a un caffè o ad un drink, racconta dettagliatamente e magari con una risata minimizzante tutto quello che lui ed Elia hanno fatto. Anche ogni bacio. Sa di essere finito completamente nel panico, perché Martino si sente in dovere di spiegarsi.

“Mi ha detto che sta facendo finta di essere il tuo ragazzo per farti rimorchiare Alice, cosa che, onestamente, non capisco come possa funzionare.”

“È bisessuale,” mormora Elia, come se quella parola dovesse giustificare tutto quanto.

“Va bene, ok. Ma tu cosa vuoi veramente?”

C’è, nell’interrogazione di Martino, un’ombra di confusione, che gli fa capire presto che Filippo, in realtà, non gli ha detto tutto.  
Non deve avergli detto di quello che è successo nel camerino, altrimenti (questo Elia lo sa benissimo, lo sa da quando ha quattordici anni) Martino avrebbe unito i punti.  
Aveva sempre saputo che Martino non è come Giovanni: ma quell’intangibile differenza che separava quel duo inseparabile, paradossalmente univa Elia e Martino. Elia, che era chiassoso quanto Martino era taciturno; sfrontato allo stesso modo con cui Martino preferiva nascondersi e non esporsi; erano due completi opposti che, per qualche ragione, Elia aveva sempre sentito affini. Da piccolo gliene fregava ancora meno di adesso. Era cresciuto in mezzo ai suoi cugini più grandi e per sopravvivere non potevi semplicemente esitare: bisognava agire, sempre agire. Dovevi correre per fare in tempo a sederti sul divano e decidere tu cosa guardare in televisione; dovevi sbrigarti a mangiare se volevi che nessuno ti finisse i biscotti al cioccolato che nascondevi in cima alla credenza nella cucina di nonna, come uno scrigno ricco di oggetti preziosi; quando ti svegliavi, con ancora sulla pelle il sapore del sale e il moto delle onde stampato sui tuoi muscoli, dovevi correre in bagno per farti la doccia prima che lo occupasse qualcun altro. Insomma, non si era mai permesso di aspettare, di riflettere, e _poi_ agire. Quando gli era nata in testa quell’idea che Martino avesse qualcosa di simile a lui, aveva dovuto provarlo immediatamente, trascinandolo in una rete fatta di regole e giochi che lui dettava e che Martino accettava. Poi, però, la ritrosìa di Martino ebbe la meglio sulla sua sfrontatezza, e alla fine fu costretto a demordere e a non pensarci più. Aveva appena quattordici anni dopotutto, e per quanto a quell’età si riesca a millantare porcate su porcate, di esperienza in realtà se ne ha poca, pochissima.  
  
Filippo invece, ad ogni movimento impulsivo e istintivo di Elia, rispondeva con una furbizia che aveva più a che fare con l’esperienza, che con la riflessione. Per cui, ad ogni affondo di Elia, Filippo rispondeva non con la difesa, ma con un altro attacco. Ed era questo continuo botta e risposta che, invece di farlo cadere nel dubbio perenne, lo aveva fatto uscire da quel suo guscio mentale e gli stava presentando una forma di sè che, dopotutto, non gli dispiaceva affatto.

 _Un po’ tipo come la maieutica di Socrate_ , pensa distrattamente, e poi si dà un cinque mentale per essersene ricordato.

L’autobus, nel frattempo, è arrivato. Elia segue Martino, che riesce a trovare due fortuiti sedili nel fondo.

Capisce che non ha senso fingere con Martino, per cui glielo dice, schietto:

“Mi piace Filippo.”

Martino si volta verso di lui.

“Non ti piace Alice?”

“Non lo so, penso di sì. Ma con Filippo è diverso. Vorrei scrivergli e dirglielo, ma ho paura che non…”

“Che non ti prenda sul serio?”

“Esatto.”

“Se sei serio, Elì, non devi avere paura di niente.”

Martino guarda fisso davanti a sè, mordendosi il labbro mentre soppesa cautamente le parole.

“Ma con Filippo è diverso. Non mi ha raccontato molto,” confida, sempre senza guardarlo, ma la voce bassa e il sorriso appena accennato sulle labbra donano una strana intimità a quella confessione, “ma da quello che ho capito è una persona ferita. Sai quella cosa che le persone tristi sono quelle che sorridono di più, o una roba del genere? Ecco, quello l’ho capito con Niccolò. E adesso ci sto facendo caso con Filippo: ogni volta che mi parla di app di incontri, di sesso sadomaso e di farsi i capelli rosa è chiaro che non vuole parlare di altro. Per esempio, non ho mai capito quanti ragazzi abbia avuto o se si stia frequentando con qualcuno. E giuro che gliel’ho chiesto.”

Elia, se prima annuiva interessato ad ogni parola di Martino, adesso resta immobile, come il suo amico, a fissare i sedili di fronte, come se avessero qualcosa di più interessante da dire. Gli serpeggia nella testa l’impressione che Martino voglia farlo retrocedere apposta, ma gli basta guardare il viso lentigginoso e pensieroso del suo amico per capire che, in realtà, non c’era nessuno schema; nessun piano finemente costruito per incasinare la vita di Elia.  
  
Martino è seriamente preoccupato, e adesso cominciava a preoccuparsi anche lui.

 

Ci vuole una terza volta per fargli cambiare idea nel giro di una sola giornata, e a questo giro basta Giovanni.  
Gli citofona nel bel mezzo del pomeriggio, e alla domanda di Elia (‘ _ma non stavi male, te?_ ’), Giovanni gli chiede se vuole scendere e fare due tiri, come ai vecchi tempi. Suo padre non è a casa, per cui si sente in tutto dovere di sfruttare quella libertà. E poi, non avendo pensato ancora ad un messaggio intelligente da scrivere a Filippo, non ha nient’altro da fare.

Giovanni gli lancia il pallone di cuoio e cominciano a correre per il cortile, passandosi il pallone di continuo, cercando di non farlo sbattere sotto la finestra della signora del piano terra (un accorgimento che da piccoli felicemente ignoravano) e finiscono, dopo venti minuti, a parlare.  
  
“Non ho aperto fisica, col cavolo che mi rovino il 7 del primo quadrimestre,” gli spiega l’amico, lanciandogli il pallone con il tacco della scarpa.

“E anche te c’hai ragione.”

Elia intercetta il pallone e si mette a palleggiare da solo.

Luca e Martino avevano capito entrambi, da soli, che cosa avesse in testa Elia. Si chiede, mentre lo guarda allungare una gamba in avanti per rubargli il pallone, se anche Giovanni sapesse qualcosa. Comincia a chiedersi se quello non fosse il vero motivo per cui era lì, a calciare un pallone senza una porta, senza linee di campo, senza regole. Elia vorrebbe chiederglielo: lo vorrebbe afferrare per le spalle, scuoterlo e chiedergli ‘ _lo sapevi che mi piacciono i maschi? lo sapevi che mi piacevi anche tu, ma me la sono fatta passare a forza di allenamenti e di ore passate a bruciarmi la retina davanti alla play? lo sapevi che sei sempre piaciuto anche a Martino, ma che è sempre stato così bravo a tenertelo nascosto?_ '.

Per qualche motivo vuole vomitargli tutta la bile che ha in corpo, ma gli basta gettare un occhio sulle guance scavate di Giovanni per mandargli il cervello in tutt’altra direzione.

“Perché non hai studiato?”

Glielo chiede in realtà aspettandosi una risposta qualunque tra canne, fifa, fortnite, ma non quella che esce dalla bocca di Giovanni.  
  
“Eva.”

Con il piede blocca il pallone di cuoio tra la suola della sua scapa da ginnastica e il pavimento dissestato del suo cortile e apre le orecchie. Giovanni, con le mani infilate in fondo alle tasche e le spalle curve, ha un aspetto miserabile.

“Mi ha chiamato ieri sera per chiedermi una cosa di italiano, e alla fine siamo rimasti tutta la notte a parlare.”

“Bè, buono no?”

Qualsiasi movimento di Eva verso Giovanni per Elia è positivo, per cui sfila fuori un sorriso incoraggiante. Aveva imparato a considerarlo positivo solo negli ultimi due anni, rendendosi conto (una piccolissima parte di sè a malincuore) quanto Eva rendesse felice il suo amico.

“Boh, zì, ormai non la capisco più,” comincia a spiegargli. Affonda una mano tra i ricci biondi e si guarda in giro. “Mi ha detto che sta uscendo con Canegallo, poi però vuole parlare e stiamo tutta la notte al telefono.”

Elia aggrotta la fronte. “Forse ha bisogno di sfogarsi.”

“E non ha le sue amiche per quello? A volte è come se faccia finta che tra di noi non sia finita, poi smette di parlarmi.”

“Forse le piaci ancora, ma non sa come fartelo capire.”

“Se le piaccio perché si sente con Canegallo?”

Elia, per qualche motivo, si sente arrossire. Non sa perché stia difendendo Eva a spada tratta, non conoscendola poi così tanto, ma vede la faccia confusa di Giovanni e vorrebbe mettergli un po’ di chiarezza nella testa.

“Forse Canegallo è solo una scusa,” sbotta improvvisamente, “forse lo sta usando per farti sentire geloso, per avvicinarsi a te!”

L’espressione attonita sul viso serio di Giovanni gli blocca le parole in gola come un groppo che non riesce nè a tirare fuori, nè a mandare giù. Abbassa la sguardo e si rimette a palleggiare, con il collo e le orecchie in fiamme ed il petto ancor di più, e Giovanni cambia velocemente discorso.

“Senti, ma poi con la tipa coi capelli blu com’è finita? Ci sei uscito?”

Elia alza la testa e, come se il suo cervello avesse tagliato ogni percorso neurale, rimane a fissare Giovanni con la bocca aperta, come uno stoccafisso.

“Quindi se per te Canegallo uscisse completamente dall’equazione, penseresti che Eva sia seria nei tuoi confronti?”

Giovanni a quella domanda strabuzza gli occhi e comincia a balbettare.

“S-sì? Ma che c’entra ora?”

“Quindi se Eva ti chiedesse anche solo di parlare, come ai vecchi tempi, non ti faresti tutte queste seghe mentali?”

“Non saprei. Credo di sì. Ma mo che c’entra?”

  
Quella sera Elia, dopo aver salutato Giovanni, si era scapicollato in camera prima che suo padre potesse vederlo ciondolare in soggiorno e, dopo un’attenta analisi fatta di bozze e corretture, aveva composto un messaggio a Filippo, il più lungo della storia del suo whatsapp, previsioni e formazioni del fantacalcio comprese.

_Ehi, ciao. Volevo ringraziarti per il completo e per venerdì scorso, in generale. Adesso ho finalmente capito un po’ di cose che non mi erano chiare prima. Non so se riusciremo a vederci prima del matrimonio, ma spero che questo messaggio non rovini tutto quanto. Ho capito che Alice non mi interessa, per cui non continuerò con questa sceneggiata. Però mi interessi tu e, se anche io ti interesso, vorrei che questa cosa tra noi due diventasse qualcosa di più. Se non vuoi lo capisco, ti farò comunque da accompagnatore in Puglia per tutto il tempo che vorrai, non preoccuparti. Spero che le mie intenzioni siano abbastanza chiare adesso. Ciao._

Si copre gli occhi con una mano e lo invia, prima che possa cambiare idea. Attraverso le dita aspetta che compaiano le due stanghette e, quando appaiono, lancia il telefono sul letto, mette la musica a tutto volume e si mette a studiare. Non avrebbe ripreso in mano il cellulare per il resto della serata.


End file.
